Liquid Gold
by SoulReaperCrewe
Summary: What if someone else saved Bella that day in the Meadow? What if the wolves didn't arrive on time? What if instead, Bella was saved by a familiar green-eyed Wizard? How would that affect the life of Bella Swan and those around her? Werewolf Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I've been away for a while, and I'm not sure how long I'll be back for. I've been having a hard time writing anything lately, and I haven't been feeling confident over my writing. I'm sorry for leaving you all high and dry.**

 **So this was something I hadn't planned. This was a story that popped into my head a while back, and despite how people view Twilight, personally, I have nothing against it. I was introduced to it by a friend, and I'm glad I was. I like the mythos behind the universe, and I found myself caring for a number of the characters. Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edythe (The Female Edward).**

 **Let me know what you all think of this. Whether I should continue with it, or not.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **A Harry Potter in the Twilight Universe Story**

 **Liquid Gold**

 **Chapter 1**

Bella Swan could feel the lump in her throat growing. If she tried to speak, she feared her words would come out as nothing more than gibberish. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. She feared her ribs were going to break, and for any vampire, it must have sounded like a homing signal.

It felt like an eternity since she last visited the meadow, but what welcomed her was not the heavenly image she hoped for. Gone was the carpet of soft grass, colourful daisies, phlox and Olympic violets. Instead, all that welcomed her was the image of dead grass, long dried up after the harsh winter Washington experienced. Gone was the ethereal light that escaped through the clouds, showering her and her beloved Edward in a shower of gold and yellow. Now, the grey skies were all that remained, hiding the sun behind a perpetual dull carpet.

"No, no."

She sank to her knees, and her fingers entwined with the dead grass. Gone was the warmth of the earth. All that remained was the sharp chill of the wind, biting at her skin. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This meadow, this wonderful place. It was meant to endure anything. This meadow was her special place. The place she shared with Edward. This was where he laid himself bare to her, sharing his long-kept secret about his true nature, and the nature of his family.

This meadow was a symbol of their love.

Was their love as dead as she dreaded? She held onto hope that Edward would come back to her. Deep down, she was hoping this was all a dream or a nightmare. She wanted to wake up, to rid herself of the lonely emotions she'd been feeling since her birthday.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. The voice in her head, the voice that belonged to Edward, it told her to go to the meadow. She thought that, just maybe, he was telling her to go there so they could reunite. For Edward to tell her what a mistake he'd made, and how sorry he was for the pain he caused her.

Bella had looked forward to feeling his arms around her again. Feeling his cold, marble-like skin touching her own warm, soft body.

They were supposed to be together forever. She was meant to join his family, and share in their immortality.

She pressed her forehead to the ground, stifling a sob from escaping her mouth. Her trek had been for nothing.

"Bella."

The voice was no more than a whisper, but she caught it in the wind. For the briefest of moments, excitement filled her body. "Edward!" However, when she picked herself off the ground and looked across the meadow, it wasn't Edward who stood before her. "Laurent?"

Laurent. The vampire that helped them months ago, when James had chosen her as his next victim. He had no reason, or motive to help them, but chose to help them all the same. The last time Bella heard that name, Carlisle had told her that he'd sent Laurant to Denali, Alaska, to meet with their extended family. Laurent had expressed a desire to learn how to curb his lust for human blood with the animal blood diet, and Carlisle had been grateful enough to help him. He stood across the field from Bella, but in the briefest of moments, his figure blurred. Suddenly, he was stood no more than 10 yards from her.

"I didn't expect to find you here. I went to visit the Cullens, but the house was empty," He told her, beginning to circle around her, playing with one of the dark braids in his hair, "I'm surprised they left you here. Weren't you a pet of theirs?"

She could sense the humour in his voice, and noticed his red eyes. The trip to Alaska to learn about the vegetarian diet obviously hadn't been successful. "Yeah, you could say that."

He stopped walking, "Do they visit often? I was hoping to see them again."

'Lie,' Edward's voice told her.

"Absolutely. They visit all the time."

'Lie better.'

Bella bit her lip, "I'll tell them you stopped by when I see them next. You should know, Edward, he can be protective." It didn't sound convincing, the tremble of her voice and the way she moved her hands proving her guilt.

Laurent let a cheeky smile grace his face and started circling her again. "Vampires can be protective of what they possess, this is true. However, Edward is not here right now, is he? He's far away, with the rest of his family."

Out of reflex, or fear, she took a step back. He could see right through her lies.

"Why are you here? I thought you joined the coven in Alaska."

The humour left his face, and Laurent adopted an apologetic look, "I did for a time, but the nature of vampires was too strong for me to resist. The animal blood was different, but not satisfying enough for me to make the change permanently. It was a pity. The Denalis were welcoming, and Irina was a wonderful teacher. I know I hurt her when I chose to leave. It was regrettable."

Bella had heard that name before. Irina was one of the Cullens cousins, along with Tanya and Kate. She didn't know much about them, but she was aware they were old, older than even Carlisle, who was born in the 1600s. Tanya, the leader of the coven, had feelings for Edward since the day they met and pursued those feelings more than once. Edward, however, never reciprocated, and strictly kept their relationship as nothing more than extended family. She wondered if they would meet one day, but now, Bella knew it was likely never going to happen.

"You didn't answer my question."

Laurent's red eyes stared into her own, and Bella could see the hesitation in his eyes, "I'm here as a favour to Victoria."

Dread welled up in her stomach.

Victoria

She knew that name. It was the name of the red-haired vampire she'd met with James and Laurent back during the baseball game between the Cullens. Victoria hadn't spoken a single word during their initial encounter, but Bella had seen her as both beautiful, and dangerous, like all other vampires. She was subservient to James, staying close to him during their meeting, and later discovered from Edward that she and James had been mates. She hadn't seen Victoria since then, and the Cullens assured her she had likely moved on.

Laurent took a step towards her, noticing her frozen look, "Victoria wanted to know if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels that it's only fair to kill Edward's mate since he killed hers. An eye for an eye."

Her mouth went dry, as icy fear started flowing through her veins. She tried to control her breathing, but that was hard to do when discovering one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet wants you dead.

'Threaten him, Bella.' The voice told her.

Bella did as the voice told her. "Edward would know who did it. He'd come after you. They all would."

Once again, Laurent didn't look convinced. The dark-skinned vampire shook his head, his mouth forming a loose smirk. "I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him, if he left you here? All alone and unprotected."

He sighed, and looked down at the ground, his shoe scraping against the dirt, "Victoria will not be happy when I tell her that I killed you."

Bella gasped and took another step back. It felt like Laurent's red eyes were staring deep into her soul, hunger and lust filling his entire being. His lips were curving up, and Bella could visualise the venom building up in his mouth, like a hungry lion preying upon a gazelle.

His features changed again, resembling an animal before they go for the kill, "You're so mouthwatering. I can't help but wonder what you taste like." His words were low and came out little more than a whisper. Yet, Bella had caught it and stumbled back in panic.

Maybe it was her imagination, but the bite mark on her wrist she received from James started to feel hot. She wanted to itch it and make the sensation go away, but couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off Laurent. She could feel her body shake, from her toes, all the way up to her head. Not from the cold, but from the potential of being Laurent's meal and victim.

She turned to her next option, bargaining. "Please don't! I can help you find the Cullens. I can-"

"Ssshhh!" In the blink of an eye, Laurent crossed the distance between them. He was inches from her face, his body leaning over her. His hands were next to her head, palms facing her. She knew if he wanted to, he could snap her neck and drain her blood before she realised what happened.

'At least it would be quick.'

Laurent tried to appear apologetic, "I'm doing you a kindness, Bella. Victoria told me her plans for you, and how she plans to make you suffer. Victoria is vindictive and cruel. She had lived a long time, longer than James and I. She knows how to hurt you in ways you can only imagine. I can spare you that torture," He stroked her chin with his thumb, leaning his face next to her ear, "Whereas I will do it quickly, and painless. I promise."

She could hear Laurent let out a low hiss, and maybe it was her imagination, but she could have sworn there was a small trace of sympathy in his voice. "You won't feel a thing."

Laurent reared back and brought his hand up.

Bella could do nothing. She couldn't fight him off, and she couldn't run away. She tried to bargain with him, and that hadn't worked. She tried to lie to him, and he saw through her lies. She went as far as threatening him, and he had laughed at her attempt.

When James had cornered her in Phoenix, she had held some semblance of hope, believing Edward and his family were on the way to save her. Now though, she knew that wasn't the case. Edward wasn't coming. His family wasn't coming. She was alone.

'At least Jacob isn't here.' If he had come with her like originally planned, then Laurent would have killed him without hesitation. Now, she was glad he'd separated himself from her and joined Sam Uley's gang. At least, it meant he wasn't here, about to become a vampire's meal. The guilt of getting her childhood friend killed would have been too much to bear.

Her thoughts turned to Charlie, and a whimper escaped her mouth. He'd been forced to put up with so much in the last couple of months. He tried to help her as best as he could, and she saw how it much it hurt him to see what little effect it had. She hated that her way of paying him back was going and getting herself killed. He would struggle, and so would her Mom. At the very least, her Mom had Phil to fall back on, and Charlie had the town of Forks. Billy would stay by his side and help pick up the pieces.

She closed her eyes. She didn't want the last thing she saw to be the lustful, hungry eyes of her killer. Instead, she pictured the liquid golden eyes of the person she loved the most. She didn't know if there was an afterlife, but maybe, just maybe, they would be reunited if fate willed it so.

"Edward, I love you."

She waited for the swing that would end her life.

And she waited.

And she waited.

And when the impact never came, she started to wonder what was taking so long.

 _'This is taking a really long time. I thought he said he was going to be quick.'_

Despite her best judgement, she cracked an eye open.

Laurent was still in front of her, his arm still raised up, preparing to take her head off with one mighty swing. His eyes were moving, but a strangled sound came out his mouth. His entire body was stuck in the same pose, and when he didn't move, the realisation hit her. She gasped, "Are you stuck?"

He let out another strangled gasp, and his eyes widened marginally at something standing off to the side.

The next thing Bella knew, the cracking of lightning shot through the meadow, and Bella watched mesmerized as a red streak of energy bolted past her. It collided with Laurent and sent the vampire flying meters away from her. Pieces of his body broke away from his body, and Bella could see a leg and pieces of his torso scatter across the dead grass.

The next thing she heard was a pop, and suddenly she wasn't alone.

"Are you okay?"

She stumbled over her own feet, and fell to the ground, looking up at her would-be saviour. The first thing she noticed was the accent in his voice. 'British?' She wondered and took in his appearance.

He didn't look much older than her. He was 19, maybe 20, with messy black hair and piercing green eyes, which Bella felt herself getting lost in. He was taller than Edward but shy of Emmett by an inch. He wore a jumper two sizes too big, but it looked comfortable to wear. A backpack was slung over his shoulder, and she noticed he didn't appear bothered by the cold weather. He was handsome, in a roguish kind of way, but his handsome image was spoilt by the two thick scars that ran from his throat, before stopping beneath his left eye. On his forehead was another scar, shaped oddly like a lightning bolt.

She scrambled on the ground, "W-Who are you!? What did you just do!?" She asked, noticing a stick in his right hand, pointing towards Laurent.

He glanced down and checked her for injuries. When he saw she didn't have any injuries, he took a couple of steps towards Laurent, and said, "Someone who just saved your life."

Suddenly, sparks shot out of the tip of the stick, and Bella watched in amazement as a jet of fire shot out. She watched amazed as the jet slithered through the air, as if the fire was a snake, and engulfed the body of Laurent. She could feel the heat from the blaze licking at her skin, counteracting the cold weather from nipping her.

Bella watched, and when she realised Laurent wasn't getting back up, the realisation hit her, "Laurent is dead. You actually killed a vampire."

The mysterious man looked at her in surprise. "You know about vampires?" Bella didn't answer back, but she did nod her head, "You know about the magical world then? Are you a witch?"

Bella couldn't suspend her disbelief and didn't register him calling her a witch, "Magical world? That was magic? Is that what that was?"

The man cursed, muttering something under his breath. Bella wanted to ask another question, but her words died in her throat when she saw the man point his stick at her face.

"This is for the best. Obliviate!" The tip of the wand lit up with a white light, and Bella couldn't look away. It looked pretty.

When nothing happened, she looked up at her saviour. A frown was on his face, which got deeper after every second. His grip tightened on the stick and saw the visible strain on his forehead. When a minute had passed, he lowered his wand, looking at her in curiosity. "I can't erase your memories. That's never happened before."

Her eyes widened. She jumped up, about to question why he would do such a thing. However, in typical Bella fashion, she tripped over her feet in the process and ended up being caught in his arms.

He was warm, and the smell of coffee and pastries lingered on his clothing.

"Careful. You must b-"

He stopped, and Bella noticed he was taking long sniffs of the air. He turned his head to the right of them, and she saw him staring out across the meadow. She followed his gaze, staring at the dense brush as something big started pushing its way into the clearing. She let out another gasp, and to her surprise, felt the young man's arms tighten his grip on her.

An enormous black furred wolf emerged from the brush, bigger than any wolf she'd seen. It was as tall as a horse but thicker, and despite the distance between them, she could see the sharp-ivory teeth in its jaw. Behind the wolf, Bella watched amazed as four more wolfs, all large in their own right, and covered in a variety of brown, grey, silver and black fur. They snapped their jaws at the air, tongues licking their teeth.

They looked towards the fire, where the remains of Laurent continued to burn away, and snarled in its direction. Then they turned to look at them, and Bella felt her hero tense when they zeroed in on him. "They must have been drawn in by the scent of the vampire," He whispered, "or they noticed mine."

They could hear the growls from across the meadow, and Bella noticed one of the larger wolves, the one with the brown fur, begin edging towards them. The black furred one, the leader if she had to guess, nipped at the brown one's shoulder. The wolf stopped advancing, but the snarls only got louder.

"We need to go." Bella looked up at him and noticed the calm smile on his face. "Have you ever rode on one of those roller coasters that make you go upside down?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's good because this will feel strange."

Her mind flooded with questions, but she had to ask the most important one first, "What do you mean? Just who are you?" Bella whispered.

He looked hesitant to answer and kept glancing between her and the wolves, who were making their way over to them. Steadily, they started picking up the pace, until the wolves resembled large blurs, moving faster than anything Bella had seen. Despite their size, they were fast.

"Time to go. Remember, hold on tight," He warned, to which Bella just nodded her head as quickly as she could, "And my name is Harry."

Bella opened her mouth to speak but didn't get the chance as she and Harry suddenly disappeared from the meadow in a swirl of light. A loud pop echoed through the meadow, catching the wolves off-guard, and causing them to stare in confusion.

* * *

If I continue with this story, I'd love to have a beta for this story. Ideally, someone who knows both universes. Not to mention, I could use someone to bounce ideas around if this continues.

Thanks, guys.

Leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, everyone, for reviewing and liking the story. It means a lot to see all your positive feedback.**

 **Pairing isn't set in stone yet. Harry/Edythe or Harry/Leah are the ways I'm leaning.**

 **This chapter ended up being longer then I anticipated. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter in the Twilight Universe Story**

 **Liquid Gold**

 **Chapter 2**

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had company.

Being on the road as much as he was, it didn't leave him with the time to make friends. He would remain in one place for a couple of days, a week tops, and then he'd move on to the next destination. He'd grown used to being on his own, adapting to a life of having no one.

8 Years. Had it been that long since he'd been home?

8 Years, he'd travelled around the world, visiting communities, both magical and non-magical alike. He learnt their customs to the best of his abilities and saw the sights of the world that left him breathless. His magical trunk carried knowledge both magical and non-magical. After years of friendship with Hermione, her bookworm ways started to rub off on him. However, it wasn't just books he picked up, but trinkets of all varieties.

One of which was the translation rune he tattooed behind his ear. It was small and no bigger than a penny, but Harry found it to be dead useful. He discovered that little treasure when he visited New Zealand. Thanks to the rune, he could understand any language from any part of the world. However, it was the only human language the rune translated. He couldn't understand Goblins or Mer-People for instance. If there was one out there for such a thing, Harry had yet to find it.

At the same time, he didn't hang around for too long. Upon his arrival, they would welcome him with open arms. However, by the end of his time in the magical communities, they were ready for him to leave when they learned what he was. The reactions would vary. Sometimes they did little more than keep their distance by keeping a wide berth from him when they passed in the streets. Some reacted more negatively, like throwing objects at him, and yelling obscenities his way.

Other times, things got physical. Harry made it a necessity to learn how to make a quick escape. He wasn't looking to hurt anyone.

North America, compared to the rest of the world, was still in its infancy when compared to other magical communities in the world. Its magical population had grown in the last three centuries, with magicals from all over the world making their way to the New World. While it wasn't highest on the list when he set off on his journey, Harry now felt compelled to give America a chance.

He was glad he did. The law's they made up about his kind were more lenient than the rest of the world. They didn't try to restrict his access, and he could apply for a job if he wanted. But, just like everywhere else, the Wizards and Witches of the magical community were reluctant to give him a chance. They saw him as too much of a threat. They saw him as the monster he knew himself to be.

It was human nature. What they didn't understand, they feared. When humans feared something, they reacted with force and cruelty. Wizards and Witches acted as if they were superior to muggles, but in reality, they were no different. The only difference was that one could perform magical feats, and the other couldn't. They had all the feelings, emotions, thoughts and ideas that the other possessed. They possessed the same ability to hate, and push. They were more alike than they realised.

Harry had been resolute when he chose to cut himself away from those he held dear. The longer he stayed, the worse the treatment they would have endured. He could endure being hated. It was nothing Harry hadn't experience already, during his years at Hogwarts. He'd thickened his skin and hardened his mind to such darkness. He wouldn't be responsible for darkening their lives or make them feel like they had done something wrong when they hadn't.

He now understood why Remus had disappeared for years and why he didn't like being out in public for long periods of time. Why he was always checking over his shoulder. Everyone was capable of evil, even those you wouldn't suspect in a million years.

Those that denied it was only lying to themselves.

He accepted what he was, and accepted the life of loneliness that awaited him.

This moment, however, Harry had not planned on.

"This is amazing," Bella whispered, standing in the centre of his charmed tent. Her appearance had improved he noted, as the girl fainted after her first experience apparating. The sensation of apparating from one spot to another messed with all the senses to such a degree it was no wonder the young girl collapsed. He had felt the same way the first time he'd done it with Sirius. He'd stumbled to the ground, vomited over the pavement and remained there until his senses came back to him. For a muggle to experience apparating, it must have been jarring.

 _'At least she didn't vomit.'_

Not wanting to leave her outside, he'd taken her inside and laid her down on one of the sofa's that made up his living room. His charmed tent was his home, and over time, Harry worked on making it more comfortable and to his liking. He styled the tent in the same manner as the Gryffindor common room. The warmth and comfort it provided him were indescribable.

An hour passed, and he noticed her breathing change, indicating she was about to wake up. When she did, her chocolate brown eyes settled on his own. He didn't see the fear in her eyes like others. Instead, it was different. Something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

Gratitude.

He didn't say anything and watched her from his kitchen as she stood up. Her eyes turned away from him and took in the room. She muttered words under her breath, filled with disbelief and excitement. Then her eyes looked up at the ceiling, and he repressed a smirk when he heard her gasp. Like the Hogwarts Great Hall, the ceiling of the tent was enchanted to reflect the sky and the weather. Right now, sunlight was beginning to filter through the grey clouds.

"I can't believe it. This is.."

"Unbelievable." He replied, drawing her attention back to him. He walked over with two mugs of freshly brewed tea in his hand, and offered it to her, "Drink. It will help calm the mind and the nerves." He offered her some chocolate, but she declined, "Trust me, it will help."

Tentatively, she took the chocolate and sipped on her drink.

"Tea? Now I know you're British." She joked though it came out as more of a statement.

Harry snorted, and brought his mug up to his mouth.

They sat in silence, with Harry staring off to the side. He could feel her eyes on him and could sense the questions that hung from the tip of her tongue. Her foot tapped impatiently on the floor like she was trying to strike up the nerve to speak to him directly, but something was keeping her back. Maybe she was waiting for him to make the first move.

Or maybe she didn't know how to ask.

When she finished the bar of chocolate, he pulled out his wand and waved it in the air. She gasped as the chocolate wrapper was pulled out of her hand, and watched it float into the kitchen and land in the bin. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and excitement danced around like fireworks.

 _'I shouldn't be doing this.'_

He tried to remove her memories, but to his shock, her mind was unreachable. He'd never felt anything like it. It was like occulemency shields, but stronger. It was like there was an iron gate around her mind, and no matter how hard he hit the wall, it wouldn't budge, or dent. How a human, and a muggle at that, could have such an iron defence around her mind was nothing short of incredible. He hadn't tried it a second time, seeing no point in wasting the effort.

 _'If I can't remove it, then I might as well indulge her._

Red sparks popped out of the tip of his wand, like sparklers on the fourth of July. The action was enough to make Bella sit up straighter, her mouth forming an O shape.

"You must have questions."

She nodded "Tonnes. So many I don't know where to begin. Your name's Harry? That's what you said before everything went dark."

This time, Harry nodded, "That's right, but I must warn you. Everything I tell you will impact your life in a way that you'll never see the world in the same light. Maybe for the better, or maybe for the worse. Are you sure you want to know?" He needed to warn her. He needed her to know the gravity of what she was going to learn.

However, to his surprise, she didn't even blink when she gave him her answer, "I am. Please tell me everything."

So Harry did.

* * *

"I didn't expect you to take it as well as you did."

Two hours later, once he explained what he could about the magical world, and answered many of her questions, Bella was sat cross-legged on the sofa, a copy of Hogwarts: A History resting between her legs. He'd watched her from across the room, watching as her eyes scanned each page like a kid in a sweet shop. Her dainty hands glided across the old-timey paper like it was going to rip with the smallest amount of force.

His question brought Bella out of her reading, "What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. I expected a more negative reaction or even a trace of fear, but there was none of it. I just told you a world of magic existed in plain sight, and you just took it in your stride," He explained, watching her shift uncomfortably, "Back in the Meadow, you already knew about the existence of vampires. I heard you mention your surprise when I killed the vampire that was ready to kill you. How?"

Bella suddenly found an interest in her hands, trying to cover her face with her hair. She could feel his eyes resting on her, refusing to leave her alone until she answered his question.

"My-My ex-boyfriend, Edward, was a vampire. He lived in my hometown of Forks with his family, who were all vampires as well."

If Harry was drinking his tea, he would have spat it out in shock.

"A vampire? A vampire was your boyfriend?" Harry asked, and watched Bella nod shyly. He leaned back in his chair, his hand rubbing the side of his head. "Well, that explains a lot."

"Yeah."

"But he's not around anymore?"

Sadness suddenly rolled off Bella in waves, and Harry regretted asking, "No, he and his family left back in September. There was an incident, and his brother tried to attack me when I cut my finger. Jasper, he was new to the vegetarian diet, and the scent of my blood was too much for him to handle. Two days later, they were gone, like they were never there."

"The vegetarian diet?" Harry asked. There was such a thing as a vegetarian vampire?

"It means they only drink the blood of animals," Bella told him and explained what she meant, "The entire family have learned to only feed on the blood of animals while building up their tolerance to the scent of human blood. Its comparable to a human living off tofu and soy for the rest of their life. It keeps them strong, but they need to hunt more often. The animal blood also changed the colour of their eyes."

"The colour of their eyes?"

"Yeah, vampires who drink human blood have red eyes. Vampires who drink animal blood have golden eyes. It's how you can tell regular vampires and vegetarian vampires apart."

"Huh," Harry had never heard of such of a thing. His experience with vampires was few, and until today, he'd only encountered vampires twice. The first time was in France. He'd been walking along the banks of the Seine when he'd been thrown across the pavement and into a wall. At that point, Harry had never seen a vampire with his own eyes. Even Voldemort, who'd gathered a mass of dark creatures to serve him during the War, didn't bring Vampires into the fold. They were unpredictable, and their strength and speed made them frightening to control.

He's read about the features to look out for, and when he'd seen her pale skin and red eyes, he knew what he'd encountered. It was a mixture of luck and catching her by surprise with his spells, that resulted in him destroying her. His enhanced physical abilities aided him in her defeat, but the killing blow came from a well-placed Bombada spell underneath the chin. He hadn't stuck around in Paris for much longer and took off as soon as the fight ended.

His second experience had come a year later, and unfortunately for the vampire, during the full moon. He'd been in New Zealand at the time, making his way through the Waipoua Forest in his transformed state. He hadn't been looking for a fight, instead just going through the motions. The scent of blood hit him like a tonne of bricks, and after following the scent for half a mile, came across a vampire in the midst of his meal. The human was dead, and laying across his lap, while the vampire buried his face to her neck. The sight disturbed him, and flashes of the war hit him in an unending cycle. His entire body shook, as a deep and guttural roar escaped his jaw. Harry could feel the wolf clawing at the gate within him, and for once, Harry was obliged to let the wolf have his fun.

The vampire didn't have a moment to react. Harry appeared by his side in the blink of an eye with the type of silence you'd expect from a shadow. The last thing Harry remembered seeing on the face of the vampire was the image of pure fear before Harry took his head off with one mighty swing of his claws.

"I've never heard of a vampire dating a human before. I didn't think they could with their bloodlust."

He noticed her pulling up the sleeve on her wrist, and Harry spotted the faint scar lingering on her skin. He didn't know when he'd crossed the room, but he'd caught by her surprise when he took her wrist into his hands. The scar was shaped like human teeth marks, like the one on his arm.

"You were bitten?"

Bella nodded and didn't seem to mind the contact. Like the meadow, she was marvelling at how warm his skin was.

"Did this Edward bite you?"

She shook her head, "It was another vampire."

"A vampire bit you, but you're still human? How is that possible?"

"Edward," She told him, "He sucked the venom out."

Now it was Harry's turn to look amazed, his thumb tracing over the scar. "That shouldn't be possible. I didn't think vampires could stop once the frenzy begins." Blood was the lifeforce vampires required to function, and without it, they were nothing more than beautiful, marble-like husk. To be able to separate themselves from their prey, with the taste of blood on their lips, spoke volumes about his control.

"Edward said it took every ounce of willpower to stop himself. He said my blood tasted better than anything he'd ever tried before." Harry let go of her arm, and Bella pulled her sleeve back down. The scar was a painful reminder of her close to death she had come.

"Was it one of Edward's family that bit you?"

Again, Bella shook her head. She understood why he was asking all these questions. In truth, it felt cathartic to talk about everything. She couldn't do that with Charlie, or Renee, or even Jacob. It was a world they were oblivious too, though she had an inkling that Jacob was aware to some degree. Some would handle that information better than others. _'Between Charlie and Mom, I could see Charlie handling it better. Mom would freak out.'_ It felt like some of the weight was being taken from her shoulders.

"No, it was another vampire. A group of nomadic vampires passed through town. One of them caught my scent and decided to play a game of cat and mouse with me."

Harry didn't say anything, and let Bella go back to the book. Her face soon turned back to looking astonished and made herself more comfortable by taking off her jacket. Maybe it was rude of her, but his home felt inviting. It reminded Bella of her home in Phoenix. The home is Fork's had taken a while for her to start calling it home. After all, she hadn't lived there since she was little. Her bedroom had still been decorated with finger paintings and pictures she's drawn as a child. It wasn't until she'd met Edward that she started referring to Forks as home.

"You're lucky to be alive."

"I know," Bella admitted, not looking up from the book, "If it hadn't been for Edward and his family, I'd be dead right now."

Harry nodded, grateful she recognised how lucky she was to be alive. 9 times out of 10, if a vampire attacked a human, then they were as good as dead. Even Wizards and Witches had a tough time defeating them.

 _'Still, the idea of a human dating a vampire is something I never imagined.'_ One mishap on either side of the relationship could spark the death of the human in the relationship.

Harry shook his head and pushed his thoughts away for a time.

Neither spoke for some time. Bella, absorbed in Hogwarts: A History, would sneak glances at Harry from the corner of her eyes. In particular, she was staring at the nasty scars on his face. She tried comparing scars but the difference was so vast, she couldn't bring herself to do it. All the scars Bella collected in her clumsy 18 years of life were bug bites in comparison.

 _'It had to be an animal, but what could leave such vicious scars? They don't have any big game animals in Britain as we do in the States.'_

New Questions started bubbling to the surface, and now Bella wanted to know more about the man that saved her. What was he doing in the states? How did he get such awful scars? What was he doing hiking in the meadow? Did he have any family or friends? If he did, then where were they? All these questions Bella knew were inappropriate to ask.

He's done so much for her already, and she'd only known the guy for a couple of hours.

He'd saved her life from Laurent.

He saved her from being doggy chow to a group of larger than life wolves.

He gave her shelter.

He told her about the existence of magic.

Everything he's done for her was life-changing. How would she ever be able to say thank you?

She wanted to break the silence and was about to speak, but forced herself to stop when something caught her ears. It sounded like a wail off in the distance, only to be joined by another, and then another. Bella closed her eyes, trying to focus on the sound. After a moment, her eyes blinked in surprise. They weren't wails. Those were howls. She thought back to the meadow, and the wolves that stood across from her.

"Is that what I think it is?" She whispered, to no one in particular.

 _'Yes, it is,'_ Harry thought, narrowing his eyes. They weren't close, but the fact Bella could hear them meant they were growing closer. He'd been trekking through the woods for most of the morning, and into the afternoon before stumbling across Bella and the vampire. _'They must have picked up my scent.'_

He was quick to move, walking past Bella, and felt her eyes following him. He disappeared outside, and Bella pushed herself off the couch. She settled the book on the coffee table and followed after him.

When she got outside, the cold air of January nipped at her skin as the warmth from inside started trickling away. Stepping outside, the first thing Bella noticed was the size of the tent. It was tiny! She initially hadn't believed him when he told her his tent was no bigger than a tent built for one person, but how wrong she was. She gave a breathless laugh.

Her laughter stopped when the howls returned, and Bella swung her head in the direction they came from. Harry was stood at the edge of camp, behind an old tree stump.

"Those howls are from the wolves, aren't they?" She asked, and noticed Harry's shoulders tense up. She watches him, watching how his eyes scan across the brush, checking every tree. He sniffed the air, which brought up more questions. Could he smell them? If so, then how? Did being a Wizard give them keener senses?

Harry could feel Bella watching him closely, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he answered her vocal question, "I think so, yeah. They're investigating the area. They know we're here, but they can't locate us."

"They can't?"

Harry shook his head, "When I set up camp, I placed a disillusionment charm around it. It conceals the location by copying the texture and colour of the area. So, if they ended up coming our way, all they'll see is empty land."

Bella's mouth formed an O shape, "It's camouflage, like a chameleon?"

"Exactly."

"But what happens if they walk towards us? Wouldn't they bump into the campsite, and be on top of us?"

"Repello Inimicum," Harry replied, and watched a frown grow on Bella's face. "It's a repelling charm. If they appear, then the enchantment will repel them away. It will distract them, make them think of something different, and steadily drive them away. It's non-violent."

 _'Huh, that's cool,'_ She thought, thinking about all the uses a spell like that could have. She wondered if a spell like that could work on a specific person. ' _That would have been useful when Mike, Eric and Tyler kept asking me if I would go to prom with them last year.'_ She turned away, hiding her smile. Watching the three boys wander around in confusion, trying to find her would have been funny.

Looking up at the sky, a thought occurred to Bella when she noticed the sky darkening, "Wait, what time is it?" She tried checking her phone, but noticed the screen wasn't turning on, "What gives?"

Harry, looking over her shoulder, made a sound with his throat, "That's my fault. I should have mentioned earlier, magic and technology don't mix well together. If you have any electrical items on your person, they won't work in areas with a high concentration of magic," He admitted and pointed to his tent.

"I wish you'd told me earlier." Annoyed at that piece of information, Bella noticed an old watch around Harry's wrist. Thankfully, Harry caught the look and offered her a glance. Realizing the time, Bella swore and ran back inside.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, and followed after her, wondering what the issue was. Walking inside, he found Bella throwing her jacket back on, and slinging her backpack over her shoulders. She looked panicked and was about to ask what was wrong when Bella beat him to it.

"My Dad doesn't like me being out too late, especially on a school night. Plus I have homework due in tomorrow, and I haven't attempted to start it yet." She told him, "Where are we, exactly? I never asked? Are we far from the Meadow?"

"About two hours hike west," Harry told her.

Her eyes widened, "West? My trucks parked off the road along Highway 110, where the pavements end. That will take me hours!" She paced in a circle for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out what to do. It was next to impossible to be home any earlier than 10 pm. It took her over an hour to get to the meadow from her truck, and if Harry was telling her correct, then her trek added an extra 3 hours. Not to mention the wolves were still out there and were closing in.

Then there was Victoria to think about. What if she encountered the red-haired vengeful vampire on her journey back to her truck.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Harry standing there, watching her. He wasn't reacting, but merely observing her. She swallowed thickly, and in a meek voice he asked, "Could you do that swirly thing and make us appear by my truck?" Bella made hand motions in the air.

Harry snorted, "You mean, can I apparate you to your truck?" He asked, and watched her nod, "No, I can't. I need to see where I'm going. If I haven't seen the area with my own two eyes, then we could end up in someone's wall, fifty miles from here. It's very dangerous to apparate when you don't know the location."

Bella looked crestfallen, though deep down, a part of her felt relieved. Apparating had not been a pleasant experience, and she was in no rush to try it again. She was about to speak again, but Harry held up a hand to stop her, "We can't apparate, but I have another idea." He waved his wand, "Accio Firebolt." Bella nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud rattling came from behind her, and narrowly dodged out of the way as a polished broom went over her head and landed in Harry's outstretched hand.

Bella looked between Harry and the broom, "How is a broom going to help us?"

A smirk was all she got back in response.

* * *

"Bella's screams could wake up a giant," Harry summised, turning his head to check the brunette girl was okay. It was hard to tell since her face was buried in his back, which did little to muffle her screams as they tore through the air on his Firebolt. Naturally, Bella had been sceptical about flying on a broom, but her scepticism was smashed when Harry took off at lightning speed into the sky. Her arms gripped around his middle like an iron clamp, not that it bothered him.

Vaguely, he managed to get the general location of her truck from her, before taking off.

"Are you okay back there?" He asked, but winced as Bella's screams ratted his eardrums. "Okay, never mind."

There was nothing more freeing then riding his broom through the air. If Harry could, he would spend all day up in the sky. There were no rules up in the air, no physical restrictions. There was no one around to bother him, and no one sending a glare or repulsive word in his direction. Even when Harry was still at Hogwarts, some of his favourite memories were gliding through the air, either when he was playing Quidditch for Gryffindor, or recreationally. Sometimes, Hedwig would join him on his outings into the sky, as if she was making sure he wasn't alone.

 _'Hedwig.'_ A sadness rolled over him, thinking about his owl companion. Almost a decade later, and he still missed her. There wasn't a finer owl then his Hedwig.

Looking down at the ground Harry's eye's caught sight of an old red truck, parked off to the side from the highway, where the pavement ended. It matched the description Bella gave him and was right where she told him it would be. Slowly, he made the descent back to the ground. Coming to a stop, and feet touching the ground, Harry felt Bella's arms detach from his waist, and drop to her knee's. He rolled his eyes at the melodramatics but kept silent as the girl gathered her bearings. It wasn't that bad. Compared to apparating, riding a broom was a piece of cake.

"Here we are," Harry announced, watching Bella get back to her feet.

"That was..different."

"Really? I guess I don't notice it anymore."

"Lucky you."

Bella threw her bag into the passenger side of her truck, before beginning to get into the driver's side. Halfway in, she stopped and turned back to Harry. "What happens now?"

Harry looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I discovered that a secret magic world exists in plain sight. Not to mention there's a pack of giant wolves running through the forest and a vampire with a vendetta against me."

Harry scratched the back of his head, "What about your ex and his family? Won't they come back and protect you?"

Bella shook her head, "They're not coming back. They cut off contact with me when they left."

He wanted to sigh but couldn't bring himself to let it out. The look on her face told Harry everything. She tried to look brave, but the fear was too great to hide away. Staring into her eyes, Harry felt familiarity with Bella, and it took him a moment to realise why. The way she acted, trying to be brave, despite her body telling her otherwise, reminded him of his old friend, Neville.

"Come with me."

 _'What?'_ Harry's eyes widened marginally, thinking she was kidding. However, Bella's expression shifted, and a resolute look rested on her face. She had to be kidding. When the last time someone made a request to him of that nature? Especially, someone, he'd only met a few hours prior. People stayed away from him for a reason. They were too afraid to stay close to him, out of fear what might happen to them if they did.

But her expression didn't change.

"Come with me back to Forks. There's a forest behind my house. You can set up camp there, and do your magic thing to make you invisible to everyone." He wanted to make a joke about the name of her hometown, but he knew it wasn't the time, "I-I want to know more. I want to know more about magic, and your world. I can't just forget."

This time it wasn't Neville he saw on her face, but someone nearer and dearer to his heart. _'Hermione?'_

At that moment, both Harry and Bella looked behind them, back towards the trail that led through the forest. Both heard howls off in the distance. Their scent reached Harry's nose, _'Their fast! A lot faster then I anticipated. They'll be here any moment.'_

"It's them isn't it?" Bella's hand tightened on the hood of her truck, eyes staring off into the woods.

He had a choice to make. He kept his gaze on the forest, before turning to look at Bella.

' _She's scared.'_

Deep down, Harry knew he'd already made his decision when Bella told him there was a vampire with a vendetta against her. Vampires didn't sleep, and they didn't stop until their goal was accomplished. Bella would be open for the taking, and he knew he couldn't leave her to fend for herself. What kind of person would that make him? To leave an innocent person to be hunted by a killing machine.

 _'Hermione was right. I really do have a hero problem.'_

Taking a deep breath, he motioned for her to get in the car. "Get going. I'll find you once I've dealt with this."

Her eyes shined, hope to return to them, "So you'll come?"

"Yeah, I'll go. But first, you need to go home."

"How will you find me?"

"You told me your Dad was a cop, right?" Bella nodded, "Then I'll look for the house with the cop car and the old red truck parked outside. Now get going." Harry turned around to face the forest, missing the bright smile that grew on Bella's face. She didn't need to be told again, and with a roar of the engine, she took off down the highway, back towards Forks.

"What am I getting myself into," He muttered as the sound of Bella's truck started disappearing.

It wasn't looking before the sound of multiple paws treading against the earth caught his attention, and slowly, the five wolves from earlier appeared into view. Like before, the black wolf was at the front, and the brown one wasn't far behind. On the other side the two smaller wolves brought up the flank, but the silver one looked ready to go into a frenzy.

If he had to guess, the silver-furred wolf was a loose canon compared to the rest.

"I wouldn't if I were you," He whispered and saw the look of recognition on their faces before they snarled again.

He watched as two of them tried to begin circling around him, but Harry put a stop to that. He pulled out his wand and threw a stunner at the ground, making the ground explode on impact. The two wolves nearly jumped out of the fur and back-peddled back to the rest. "I don't know what you want with me, or with Bella, but I'm not going to let you harm her."

The tone around the wolves changed, and Harry felt the apprehension in the air. The wolves were confused, staring between Harry and the spot where he threw the stunner as if they were trying to make sense of what he did. The two smaller wolves had no intention of moving again, staying close to the black and brown wolf. The two biggest wolves appeared less aggressive and were on guard, and it looked like they were having a silent conversation between themselves.

The same could not be said for the silver wolf.

Ignoring the growls from its pack, the silver wolf snarled, and with no regard for its wellbeing, lunged forward. Its sharp teeth were on full display, looking to rip Harry's head from his body, but Harry reacted faster. Harry had been ready, and the second the wolf went to attack him, threw an **incarcerous spell**. The spell hit dead on, and thick robes sprung out of thin air, latching around the wolf's feet and tied them together, bringing the wolf crashing to the ground.

The wolf thrashed around, trying to gnaw off the rope with its teeth but a firm hand from Harry pushed it's head back to the ground, pinning it against the earth. The silver wolf looked up, redirecting it's snapping jaws in Harry's direction, but the attack suddenly died down when it's dark-brown eyes met primal glowing green.

A rumble emitted from Harry's body, his body beginning to shake. His green eyes were like candles in the night, capturing the attention of the other wolves, who were preparing to rush in and help their downed pack member. Instead, their bodies tensed as they felt his glowing eyes scan each one individually as if he was assessing them personally. Inside his mouth, Harry jaw's shifted, growing sharper and larger, until they resembled the jaws of a canine. His breathing deepened, so deep the other wolves could hear it.

What happened next none of the wolves would ever forget. Harry's grip tightened on the silver wolf's fur, and after taking a deep breath, let out a roar so loud and powerful the ground beneath them shook. It was louder and deeper than anything they'd experienced before, and the power could be felt across the forest. Animals and birds of all sizes suddenly bolted from their place, running as far away as they could from the terrifying power that shook their bodies.

The wolves, being the closest in proximity to Harry, felt a chill of dread run through their bodies. Their very cores shook, and the sensation of submitting was all that filled their minds and senses. The two smaller wolves did just that, and ducked their heads to the ground, not daring to look up at their opponent. The brown wolf was trying to fight it, ducking its head up and down and having little luck succeeding. The only one that didn't bow was the black wolf, but it's was clear its body was shaking and taking small steps away.

The worst affected was the silver wolf. It took the full brunt of the primal roar, and the only way Harry could describe it's reaction was seeing a person curled up in a fetal position, completely oblivious from the rest of the world. The fear was overwhelming, and couldn't bring itself to gaze in Harry's direction. The fear of death was pushed into its soul, and the wolf could do nothing but shake.

To the wolves relief, the roar ended, and Harry let go of the wolf. His teeth eyes and teeth returned to normal, and waved his wand over the wolf, disintegrating the ropes into ash. Despite being free, the wolf didn't move. All it did was lay in the earth, shaking and releasing a whimper every couple of seconds. The other wolves gathered their bearings, though they had been shaken to the core.

Harry summoned his broomstick and was quick to jump on. The wolves didn't move. They just stood as still as statues, neither making a sound, apart from their ragged breathing.

"I'm not your enemy." Was all Harry told them, before taking off into the sky.

* * *

I **had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I couldn't get the conversations between Harry and Bella right at first. I wanted to try and establish the beginning of their friendship, an I'll admit I did rush it a bit in this chapter. I wanted to avoid the usual cliche of doing a big memory dump in one of the first chapters. Instead, I'll reveal what happened in Harry past over time, as he and Bella get to know each other.**

 **The Cullens won't be back right away. I want to spend a couple of chapter with Harry and Bella as their friendship grows. I've seen some people wonder if it will be a romantic relationship, and I want to confirm now it won't be. They will become close friends, which evolves into them loving each other like siblings.**

 **I'm still looking for a beta for this story. If anyone would like to throw their hat in, then drop me a message.**

 **I've got a busy week next week. I'll try to update, but if I don't, then it will be the following week.**

 **Thanks for reading guys and please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Over 100 reviews after 2 chapters! Thank you, everyone, and thank you for all the kind reviews.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter in the Twilight Universe Story**

 **Liquid Gold**

 **Chapter 3**

The tap at the window put the fear of death into Bella, causing the melancholy teenager to fall off the side of her bed, and gaze at the window upside down. On the other side of the glass stood Harry, standing on top of his firebolt waving at her.

"Hey."

She scrambled to her feet, closing her bedroom door, before crossing the room and opening the window. "You came!"

"I promised I would," He replied, gazing past her and looking inside her room, "Nice room. Looks cosy."

"Thanks. What happened when I left? What happened with the wolves? Did you see them?" Bella asked. Her thoughts weren't on anything else after they parted. Despite witnessing what he did to Laurent, Bella was hesitant to believe he could fight off a pack of wolves the size of horses. And yet, here he was, safe and sound with no visible injuries.

Harry nodded, leaning against the window, "Yeah I saw them. Nothing happened per se. I just reminded them not to poke their nose in other people's business. I doubt they'll bother us again after today."

Bella didn't say anything but did lean out of the window, checking around for anyone who might be watching. "Is it okay for you to be outside my window on a flying broom? What if someone sees you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and waved it off, "Don't worry about it," He replied, "I took the necessary precautions."

"A spell?"

"A spell."

She let out a breathless laugh, "Magic is amazing."

He half-grinned, "Bella, you haven't seen anything yet." Once again, Bella's face lit up at his words, and could hardly wait. Seeing her eagerness, Harry reached into his bag and pulled out Hogwarts: A History, "Here, I thought you might like to finish reading."

Bella took the book from him eagerly, clutching the book close to her chest, "Thanks."

He nodded. He was about to speak when, for the third time that day, the scent of the wolves caught his nose. This time, Bella noticed and beat him to the punch. "Again?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and turned to the brush of trees at the front of Bella's home. "It's just one of the wolves this time. I can't smell or hear the rest."

"Just one?" Bella asked in confusion. She turned her gaze to the area Harry was staring at, and together, they waited in silence. After a minute passed, Harry and Bella watched as a tanned young man wearing nothing but shorts stepped into the dimly lit backyard. He was taller than Harry by an inch or two, with a similar muscular physique and size. His hair was oily black cropped short, with a tattoo emblem on his right arm.

He made his way over to Bella's house but stopped short when he noticed Bella and Harry staring at him. Harry could see the young man tense, his eyes flickering between him and Bella. Slowly, he walked forward, and Harry heard him swallow loudly, gathering his courage. Harry kept sniffing the air, and the scent of the wolves emanated from the young man.

"Jacob?"

Surprised, Harry looked at Bella, "You know him?"

Bella nodded, "He's my best friend, or he was before he joined Sam Uley's cult. The last time I saw him, he told me we couldn't be friends anymore." Her face was uncertain, and Bella couldn't help voice her concerns, "I thought you said you smelt the wolves?"

Harry turned back to Jacob, and felt Bella put a hand on his elbow, "Harry? What is it?"

"Today has been a day full of surprises, for both of us it seems." Feeling Bella gently pulled his sleeve, as her uncertainty grew, he revealed what he was thinking, "Your friend, Jacob. He's one of the wolves from earlier."

"What!? Bela gasped, thinking his words were preposterous. However, as Bella started to think about it, the pieces of the puzzle started coming together. There were five wolves, and with Jacob joining Sam Uey's group, it gave them the same numbers. Not to mention the wolf tattoo Jacob got when she last saw him. The way he told her they couldn't be friends anymore, because it was too dangerous for her to be around him. Was this why? Because he turned into a wolf that stood bigger than a horse?

"H-Harry, are you sure?" She asked, and stilled her body when Harry jumped off the broom. He landed softly on his feet, standing between Bella and Jacob. "Wait, Harry!?" She ran out of her room, careful not to wake Charlie, who'd fallen asleep in front of the tv.

As Bella ran, Harry stared at Jacob with a mix of curiosity and warning, "Did you follow me looking for a fight? Was my message not clear?"

"It was clear," Jacob said, trying to look imposing, but his body was still recovering from earlier, "I'm not here to fight you. You saved Bella in the meadow from the bloodsucker, right? We misunderstood the situation, that's all. We didn't mean to cause any harm."

"It didn't stop the silver wolf from trying to take a chunk out of me," Harry replied and saw Jacob wince, "Where's your leader? The black wolf is the leader, right?"

"Paul, he has problems controlling his temper. Sometimes, it gets the better of him, and he acts with regard for his safety. He doesn't always think, and he's paying for it now. As for Sam, he doesn't know I'm here. I came to check if Bella was okay." Jacob responded, before asking the question on his mind all day, "What are you?"

"Complicated," Harry told him, crossing his arms over his chest. As if he was going to answer that.

Behind them, the door back door opened, and Bella appeared between the two. "Stop! Please, don't fight." She said quietly, standing between them with her hands up. "Enough has happened today! No more!"

Harry rolled his eyes, and patted her shoulder, "It's alright Bella. Jacob has realised I have no intention of hurting you, and he's told me he's not here for a fight. There won't be any fighting today." He watched Bella's shoulder loosen, and she lowered her hands. She looked between them with uncertain eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She turned to look at Jacob, "Jake? You promise?"

Jacob nodded, though he seemed hesitant, looking between Bella and Harry. "Yeah, Bella. I promise." He shifted from foot to foot, and suddenly became interested in the ground, "Can we talk?"

Harry's noticed the fiery look appear in Bella's, and suppressed a smirk, "I don't know, Jake. You weren't forthcoming the last time we spoke, remember? You pushed me away, and told me you weren't good for me." Harry snorted, and ignored the glare Jacob sent his way. Bella made it sound like some teen soap opera. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Please, Bella." He sounded like a kicked puppy, with his voice beginning to sound less mature. Despite his size, Harry began to realise how young Jacob was. He watched Bella closely and saw the wheels turning in her mind. "Can we please talk, just us." He glanced back at Harry for a brief moment, before turning back to Bella.

That was Harry's queue. He had no intention of getting into a spat between friends. ' _God knows I've had my fair share of them.'_ He heard the unspoken message loud and clear and started walking past the two teens. He didn't' get far, and felt Bella grab his arm. "Hey! Where are you going?"

She looked panicked, and Harry noticed Jacob tense at the physical interaction. _'Oh, so it's more than friendship. At least, for him.'_

He eased her worry, surprising her when he patted the top of her head like a child, or a pet. "Don't worry Bella I'm not going anywhere. I promised I'd hang around for a while, and I will. I'm going to set up camp behind the house, so go and talk with your friend. You leave him standing there any longer he might start humping your leg like a lost puppy."

Bella's face reddened like a tomato, "Harry!" She hissed, embarrassment written over her features, knocking his hand off her head. She slapped his arm, and Harry fought the urge to smirk again. Behind them, Jacob's expression looked angrier, but he was blushing up a storm like Bella. "Don't say that!"

"I don't hear him denying it." Harry retorted, before making his way towards the forest. He could hear Jacob mumbling something incoherent under his breath, and Harry could tell he was getting under the boy's skin. He waved at her from behind, "I'll see you tomorrow when you return my book. Have a good night Bella." He turned his head, and looked at Jacob from the corner of his eye, "Goodnight Jacob. Don't overstay your welcome now."

He disappeared into the forest, leaving Bella and Jacob alone.

"Interesting company you're keeping Bella," Jacob said but withered under her glare.

"Shut up, Jake. You have a lot of explaining to do."

With his camp set up in the forest behind Bella's home, Harry collapsed on the sofa, staring up at the enchanted ceiling. The events of the day started to settle, and Harry was beginning to think he needed to take a calming draught to clear his mind.

 _'What am I thinking?'_

This girl, Bella, who he knew not even a day, was now depending on him to protect her from a vengeful vampire who wanted to bleed her dry. He didn't understand it. He'd spent years trying to keep his distance and keep the beast that dwelled deep inside away from hurting anyone. He accepted what he was, and reaped the benefits of what the acceptance brought him with the beast. However, what Harry knew for certain, was his days would be ones of loneliness. Why did he cave in so easily?

Maybe he needed to tell her. To inform her that her new friend was not just a Wizard who could perform incredible feats of magic, but a Werewolf who could become a mindless killing machine if he didn't keep the beast in check. Vampires were one thing, but a Werewolf was a different creature of darkness entirely. If anything, the danger was equally as high.

He turned to his bedroom and waved his wand in the air. A photo fluttered through the air and landed in his awaiting hand. The magical picture showed Harry, a couple of months after gaining his scars, standing next to a beautiful young witch with bushy brown hair. The witches arms were around his neck and pressed the side of her face against his. They were dancing and laughing in a tent similar to the one he owned. Their eyes were full of love, enjoying the small piece of happiness they'd found during the final year of the war.

"Hermione," He whispered, his fingers grazing against the picture. He swallowed thickly and clenched his hand into a fist, "I could use your advice right now. You'd know what to do. Am I doing the right thing?" Despite his question, he could imagine what she would say. She'd call him a prat, and slap him on the back of his head. She'd dress him down with her words, telling him how foolish he was for jumping into danger again. After the scolding, her tone would change, and her voice would soften. Her brown eyes would become gentle, and her hand would slip into his. She'd tell him he didn't always have to play the hero, but she admired him for it. It was part of what made him special, and one of the reasons she admired him. He didn't seek power, but instead, used what he had to help everyone else around him.

Hermione always knew what to say. When he lost her, he felt part of him go with her.

* * *

Bella wanted nothing more than to get up and leave during her afternoon Biology class. Her mind hadn't been focused all day and was going over the events of the day before. Mr Banner was sitting off to the side of the classroom, watching the video that played at the front of the room. He didn't notice everyone in the class wasn't paying attention, secretly passing notes to each other or whispering to the person next to them. She spied Angela and Ben holding hands underneath the table, and noticed Jessica and Lauren making goo-goo eyes to an oblivious Mike.

Mike, meanwhile, kept looking at her from his side of the classroom, his affections obvious. She could tell Jessica and Lauren had noticed where Mike's attention's laid and scowled in response. She hated high school drama, and like always, it gravitated to her like a magnet. She huffed and tried to pay attention to the video.

Her conversation with Jacob last night had been brief before Jacob had to meet back up with his pack. Bella hadn't initially believed Harry when he said Jacob was one of the wolves from the meadow, but when she confronted Jacob about it, he confirmed what Harry had said. According to Jacob, Sam Uey, the pack leader and Alpha, could give orders to the other wolves, and no matter what, they had to obey. The pack were under orders not to reveal what they were to outsiders, which meant there was nothing Jacob could do in regards to telling her.

However, Sam hadn't taken Harry into account, and his sense of smell. He spotted Jacob as a wolf as soon as they met.

Bella wondered if Harry's sense of smell was a wizard thing too since it seemed strange that a Wizard possessed attributes like enhanced senses. Jacob revealed his capabilities to her last night, and they made sense given his situation. But with Harry, they appeared more varied. She needed to know more about her new friend. There was still a lot she didn't know about him.

"Miss Swan, is there something outside that's more interesting than my class?" My Banner asked, noticing her attention shifting to the window. Bella blushed when everyone looked in her direction, before turning to look at the vacant seat next to her. Since Edward left, Mr Banner hadn't found anyone to sit next to her, and when it came to group assignments, Bella would pair up with Angela and Ben.

"Sorry, sir."

Taking a sip of water, Bella was about to lean back on the table behind her, when a familiar mop of messy black hair appeared behind the door out of nowhere. She stopped mid-swig of her drink and started choking on her drink when she saw a familiar pair of green eyes look inside the classroom for a split second. _'What is he doing here?'_ She wondered before their eyes caught each other. He gave her a wave, winking in her direction before he vanished again.

Her surprise caught the attention of the room once again. "What is it, this time Miss Swan?" Mr Banner asked, his features looking unhappy at the interruption.

Thinking on the spot, Bella got up from her seat, ignoring the attention she was getting, and whispered, "I need to go to the bathroom, sir. I have...urm...lady issues I need to see too." She whispered, ensuring no one but Mr Banner heard her. She watched her biology teacher's eyes widen, before stuttering out she was excused. Bella nodded and muttered thanks before gathering up her things from her table and leaving the room.

As soon as she was in the hallway, Bella whispered aloud, "Harry! Harry, where are you!?"

"I'm right here." Bella yelped and spun around. She found Harry leaning against a set of lockers, his body from the chest down invisible, leaving her to gaze at a floating head and shoulders. "How was your class? What were you doing in there?" He asked, leaning around and looking back through the window.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, ignoring his question, "And how are you like this?" She pointed to his lack of body, trying not to sound hysterical. As one would imagine, Bella had never seen someone who's top half was floating in the air without a bottom. It was not a sight she imagined ever seeing.

Harry bit back a laugh, "Oh this?" He twirled around, and Bella watched fascinated as the air beneath him rippled. One moment parts of his body became a visible, and then the next moment, they were gone again. "I'm wearing my Dad's invisibility cloak."

Bella's breathing hitched, "Invisibility cloak?"

"That's right," Harry replied, grinning at her shocked expression, "It's dead useful. I've had since I was 11 when the Headmaster of Hogwarts gave it to me as a Christmas present. I've had it with me ever since." He offered her part of the cloak.

"That's amazing!" Bella watched her hand disappear underneath the cloak, "Can you buy these?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really. You can get cloaks that have similar types of enchantments on them, but this one is one of a kind. There's a history behind this cloak, and it's been a family heirloom for a long time." He informed, before grabbing Bella and bringing her underneath the cloak.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Bella asked, not appreciating the sudden action. They were both invisible under the cloak, and Harry motioned to be quiet. Across the hall, Bella watched as the nurse, Mrs Hammond, and Coach Clapp, walk side by side. She tilted her head in surprise when Coach Clapp took the nurses hand and kissed the back of it. The nurse giggled and slapped him on the chest, oblivious to the two sets of eyes watching them walk past.

When they disappeared around the corner, Harry took off the cloak, "Those two look loved up," Harry commented, "Who were they?"

"That was Coach Clapp and Nurse Hammond. They're married, and not too each other," Bella commented, creating an uncomfortable silence. Bella looked embarrassed, surprised at the display from the school's nurse and coach. Behind her, Harry started chucking.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny," Bella told him, but his laughter was becoming infectious, causing Bella to smile against her will, "Besides, you still haven't told me why you're here."

"No, I guess I haven't," Harry got his laughing under control and explained why he was there, "I was putting up wards around your house when I realised you could be attacked at school. If she's as vengeful about the death of her mate as your leading me to believe, then she could become desperate to get you. It would be unwise, and dangerous for her to pull something like that off, but people do crazy things when they're desperate. So I'm putting wards around the school as well."

"Right, okay," Bella replied, before asking, "What do you mean by wards? Is that like the spells you used on your camp?"

"Exactly, except this time, I'm putting up spells that will keep vampires from entering the property. Any vampire that tries to step foot on school grounds, or enter your home, will impact an invisible wall. No matter how hard they try, they won't be able to get inside." Harry started to move down the hall, and Bella was quick to follow him, keeping under the cloak. "I'm going to put some up at the Police Station for your Dad, too. I might put some up at the hospital as well. You know, just in case Victoria decides she wants a snack.

"Thank you," Bella replied. Knowing her Dad would be safe from Victoria was a relief. "So, as long as I'm home, or at school, I'm safe."

Harry nodded, and Bella felt another weight leave her body.

"Wow, okay. That's amazing." Despite feeling relief that Victoria wouldn't be able to invade her home, another thought crossed her mind, "By every vampire, you mean every vampire alive, right? Including the ones that aren't trying to kill me?"

They stopped walking, and Harry glanced down at Bella with a curiosity. "That's right," He watched shoulders slump, and he had a good idea why "You're referring to your ex, aren't you?" Bella looked down and nodded, becoming interested in her shoes, "Bella, you've asked me to stick around so that you can learn more about the magical world, and to protect you from this crazy vampire. I can do all those things, but I need you to realise I have your best intentions in mind. The best way to keep one vampire out is to keep them all out. At least, until Victoria has been dealt with."

Bella sighed, and averted Harry's gaze, "I guess."

"Come on," Harry's arm went around Bella, and the two started walking to the school exit, "How long of your lesson do you have left today?"

Bella shrugged, "About 20 minutes, but this was my last class though."

"Then let's finish setting up the wards around the school. I've got one left and then let's go get food. I'm starving. Do you know anywhere good to eat?"

The young girl snorted, "In Forks?"

* * *

As it turned out, there was only one place in Forks that provided food that was half-way decent. The Lodge was the only establishment that resembled a restaurant, and Harry was quick to notice that everyone inside knew who Bella was. He guessed that must have come with being the daughter of the Chief of Police. The Lodge leaned on being tacky with all the stuffed animals decorating the walls. However, the food did smell good, and the place had a warm vibe to it.

"So this is nice?" Harry said though it sounded more like a question," It's unique."

"Homey is one word for it," Bella replied playing with her sleeve, noticing the stares he was getting from the older patrons. "It's Charlie's favourite place in Forks. He comes here every Thursday."

"Creature of habit I guess."

"Like you have no idea."

"Why do you call him Charlie?" Harry asked, honestly confused, "Shouldn't you call him Dad?" It seemed weird to him to hear a child call their parent by their first name.

"It's complicated," Bella replied, "Actually, it's not, I don't know why I said that. My Mom and Dad divorced when I was little, and I moved to Phoenix with my Mom. I didn't see Charlie much, and it became a habit to call him by his first name. I've been trying to call him Dad more, but sometimes I slip. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"And you moved here last year?"

"Yeah. My Mom wanted to go on the road with her husband, Phil. So while she did that, I thought I'd come and stay with my Dad."

"And thus chaos ensued." Harry made an exploding motion with his hand.

"Yeah, you bet," Bella said, crossing her arms and leaning against the table, "You know, we don't know much about each other, considering everything that's happened in the last 24 hours. Don't you think that's strange."

Harry shrugged, "Never thought about it until now," He replied, before leaning against his seat, "Do you want to rectify that?"

Bella nodded, "Questions for questions? You ask one, and then I ask one?"

"Sounds fair. Ladies first." Harry motioned and patiently waited for her first question, "Nothing too personal though. We each have the right to pass on a question if we feel it's too much."

"Deal," Bella said and asked her first question, "What's your favourite colour?"

Harry almost barked out a laugh, "Of all the things you ask, that's the one you go with?" Bella shrugged and smiled as she waited for his answer, "It changes often, but red and gold are the colours that reoccur the most. I'm a Gryffindor after all."

"Makes sense."

"Favourite animal?"

Bella bit her lip, as if she found something funny, "Would you believe me if I said a wolf?"

The corner of Harry's lips etched upwards, "Oh the irony," He whispered and motioned for her to continue.

"How old are you?" Another nagging question Bella wanted to ask.

"Technically? I'm 26."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

"Wizards age slowly then muggles, and we live twice as long," Harry informed, before adding, "My case is a bit more unique, and that's all I'm saying about that for now." Despite wanting to understand what he meant, Bella didn't push, as Harry asked, "Do you play an instrument?"

Bella shook her head, a derivative chuckle escaping her lips, "I tried piano when I was younger, but I never got the hang of it. I like music, but I don't play." Bella explained, "The same question."

"I can play the guitar, but I haven't played it in months. While I was travelling I wanted to pick up a muggle hobby, aside from cooking. An old friend from home started teaching me before," Harry licked his lips, the words dying in his mouth. He averted his eyes, his fingers tapping the table, before finally managing to speak, "Before she died."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Harry waved it off, "It's okay. It's not like you knew, and it was a long time ago."

"What was her name?" Bella asked, the question coming out gentle. She didn't expect him to answer but was grateful when he did.

"Hermione."

"That's a pretty name."

He smiled, and a faraway look appeared on his face, "It is, right? I don't think I've met another person with that name. It's unique, like she was," He explained, before adjusting himself in his seat, "My turn. What did your friend want last night?"

"Jacob?" Bella asked, biting her lip again, She did that a lot, Harry noticed. "He wanted to explain everything that happened in the last couple of weeks. You were right by the way. Jacob was one of the wolves that appeared in the meadow. He's part of Sam Uley's pack of Werewolves. They protect the Quileute land from vampires."

 _'Werewolves?'_ Harry thought, amused at the information. He did his best not to show any surprise on his face, but he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth twitching. "Their not Werewolves."

Bella blinked, her forehead creasing as she frowned, "But Jacob said-"She stopped when Harry shook his head.

"Maybe they think their Werewolves, since their three times the average size of actual wolves. I'm willing to bet none of them is magical the same way I am?" Bella nodded, confirming his suspicion. "I have experience with Werewolves, and those wolves weren't Werewolves. In truth, I'm not sure what they are, however, I do know they are not the traditional Werewolves I'm familiar with."

"So Jacob didn't lie?" Bella asked, and was relieved to see Harry shake his head, "At least he didn't lie to me. If their not Werewolves then what are they?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure, but maybe we'll find out."

"I hope so."

They continued back and forth, asking each other a variety of questions, and answering as truthfully as they could. Apart from the ageing from their earlier questions, neither passed on any of the questions, even when Bella asked about his parents. He told her truthfully what happened to them, though he hadn't yet gone into detail about Voldemort and the war. When their food arrived, they continued asking their questions, barely acknowledging a group of students from Bella's school taking up one of the tables in the corner.

What did grab Bella's attention though, was the police cruiser parking into an empty parking space.

"Oh no," Bella said, slumping in her seat. Harry turned to look, fries hanging out his mouth as he watched a middle-aged man with a moustache walk inside the Lodge. It didn't take Harry long to figure out who he was, and why Bella was trying to hide away.

"Your Dad?" He asked, amusement laced in his voice.

"Yeah, that's him," Bella replied, watching her Dad go up to the counter, and say hello to the waitress behind the counter. Harry watched silently, as Charlie Swan noticed his daughter. He looked surprised to see her there, and a smile formed on his face. The smile though disappeared when Charlie noticed Harry. Seeing his daughter with a young man he didn't recognise was suspicious to the Chief of Police, and after giving his order to go to the waitress, headed over to their booth.

"Hey Bells," He greeted, "How was school? I didn't expect to find you here." Instead of a hug or a kiss, Harry watched Charlie pat his daughter on the shoulder, making Harry raise an eyebrow at that.

 _'Maybe their not the affectionate type?'_

"School was good Dad. Same old, same old."

"Good, that's good," Charlie replied, a brief silence falling between them. The only thing heard in the room was the soft chatter of the other patrons. It didn't take long for Charlie to ask the question that was burning in his mind, "Who's your friend?"

Bella feigned ignorance, and pointed to Harry, "This? Oh, this is Harry. He's a new friend of mine."

"Hello sir," Harry offered his hand to Charlie, and thankfully, the older man didn't hesitate to shake it. Charlie had a firm grip, and Harry made sure to return in kind. The worst thing to do was offer a limp handshake to a guy like Charlie. It spoke a lot about a man who offered a limp handshake. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

"Charlie Swan, likewise," Charlie replied, and looked at Harry with narrowed eyes, which were enough for Harry to straighten himself, "Are you new to the area? I don't recognise you, and you don't sound American. British, right?"

Harry nodded, "That's right. I've been travelling the world the past couple of years and I decided to visit family out here in Port Angeles. Your daughter and I bumped into each other, got to talking and invited me for a late lunch." The story had been Bella's idea, in case her father or any of her human friends spotted them.

"Yeah, Harry agreed to be my tutor for after school," Bella added, flicking a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Tutor?"

"Yeah. My workload is piling on, and my grades dropped after everything that happened," Bella explained, noticing Harry's raised eyebrow at the tutor part. That was new on him. "Harry agreed to help tutor me, and help me get my grades back to snuff. It's graduation this year after all. If I want to get into a good University, then I need to up my game. You understand, right?"

Harry and Bella watched Charlie closely as the information settled in his mind. Charlie, while a good parent, also knew when his daughter needed her space. Bella was 18, and with a ditzy mother like Renee, was forced to grow up quicker than most kids. She already knew how to do most things an adult could, which included the cooking at home. Despite the last couple of rough months, Bella had begun to improve, and her night terrors were becoming fewer and further in-between.

Eventually, Charlie started to nod his head, "That's a good idea, Bells. It's very grown up of you," He admitted, before noticing a waitress behind the counter signalling him over, "That'll be my order. I called ahead, so it would be ready when I arrived. Don't worry about food tonight, Bells."

"Okay, Dad. I'll see you later."

Charlie waved, and nodded in Harry's direction, "It was nice meeting you, and thanks for agreeing to help Bella." He soon left the Lodge, leaving Harry to look at Bella with an amused look.

"Tutor?"

"Technically you are tutoring me, so that wasn't a lie. However, instead of Math and Science, you're teaching me about magic and stuff." Bella reasoned, failing at keeping the smile off her face. Harry didn't say anything and shook his head while he ate his fries. He could hear Bella laughing under her breath, amused at his annoyance before they continued with their game.

* * *

 **Not too much happened in this chapter. I wanted to further the relationship between Harry and Bella, which will be the main theme over the next couple of chapters.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After thinking long and hard over it, I've decided this will be a Harry/Leah pairing. Leah needs some love, and I was never satisfied how her story ended at the end of the canon universe.**

 **I'm going to do my best to get chapter 5 out before Xmas, however, that will be the last chapter before the new year. I'm going to be very busy with work over the next few weeks, so I'll do my best.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter in the Twilight Universe Story**

 **Liquid Gold**

 **Chapter 4**

"You know," Harry started, lounging back on his sofa, staring up at the enchanted ceiling with his hands behind his head, "You've not mentioned what Edward was like yet."

A few feet away from him, Bella was sat on the ground, cross-legged and leaning over a beginners cauldron. By her foot were an open book and a set of ingredients displayed on the coffee table. A week after their initial meeting, Bella had come up to Harry earlier that Sunday morning and surprised the Wizard when she expressed an interest in trying to brew a potion. Potions, unlike charms and spells, could be performed by muggles. In truth, Potions required one necessity, and that was common sense. Anyone could do it if they applied themselves correctly.

Despite initially being hesitant, Harry had noticed Bella's wandering eyes lingering on his potion books, and in truth, he didn't use his potion equipment as often as he should. He had ingredients lying around that he never got around to using, and books that were hardly ever opened. Bella, though accident prone, had proven herself to be mature enough to handle the prep work and possessed the overall patience needed to brew potions. Not to mention, unlike himself, Bella didn't have a hooked-nose professor with greasy hair, and resembled a bat, looming over her shoulder.

Knowing Bella well enough at this point, Harry saw no reason to deny her. He would be there to make sure she didn't do anything dangerous or slip up accidentally. They went inside his home and gave her a copy of Magical Drafts and Potions, encouraging her to attempt the Cure for Boils Potion. Providing her with the necessary equipment and taking a seat on the sofa, he kept her company, making idle chat about the music they liked. Bella was a classical music type of girl, whereas Harry had a love for Queen.

Eventually, though, his thoughts turned to the vampire family she was once affiliated with.

"That was unexpected," Bella questioned, looking up from the cauldron, her brown eyes looking uncertain after hearing his question, "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged, not looking away from the enchanted ceiling when he answered, "You've talked about Edward a little bit, but not about what he was like as a person. It's clear you still miss him. When you hear or say his name, you tense up like you are now," Bella frowned but didn't say anything, "And then there is his family. I'm curious about them. I've never met a coven of vampires before, nor a vampire who only drinks the blood of animals," He leaned on his side, and stared at her, "You must have been close to them, right?"

Bella didn't answer right away, but when Harry didn't let up his staring, she slowly relented.

"Edward was intense. That's the best way I can describe it. He could be kind and compassionate, and he loved the same type of music I love," Bella told him, trying to brew and talk at the same time. "At the same time, he could be stubborn about certain subjects, and he's fiercely protective. He can overreact too, but it comes from a good place. He overreacts because he cares."

Harry noted the fire in her voice when she spoke about Edward, but didn't comment on that. He did, however, point out something she mentioned. "You said he's stubborn about certain subjects. What like?"

Bella bit her lip, which told Harry she wasn't sure whether to answer or not. Thankfully she did, and Harry could sense the honesty in her voice, "Turning me into a vampire. Edward was against the idea. He thought I'd lose my soul if I did."

She expected Harry to answer, but to her surprise, he just hummed.

"What about the rest? I don't think you've mentioned them, except for the sister, Alice, I think?"

His eyebrow raised when Bella giggled. "Something I said?"

"Kind of. I'm not sure how best to describe Alice. She's incredibly optimistic, and Alice was the first member of Edwards family to accept me. She became my best friend very quickly and isn't the type of person who takes no very well. She likes doing things her way, mainly because she knows how well they will turn out. She loves shopping, which I hate, and she might be the most fashionable person in the world. Fashion is her thing, even more so then Rosalie." Bella gave Harry a knowing look, "I dread to think how she might dress you up if she ever got ahold of you."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Bella in response.

"She'd probably do a good job. She'd look tiny trying to dress you up. She's not even 5 feet tall," Bella joked, her voice softening, and she pictured the pixie-haired vampire standing next to Harry, who stood almost two feet higher than her. "Alice is one of a kind. She's one of the kindest people you'll ever meet," Bella's face changed again, "Rosalie, on the other hand, is a different story."

"The other sister," Harry commented.

"Yeah, unpredictable is the best word I can describe being about Rosalie," Bella told him, as she crushed the snake fangs into powder and added them into the cauldron, "She never liked me when I was with the Cullens and told us all the time how she thought a vampire being with a human was a bad idea. She was worried I'd expose them, and force them to leave Forks. I guess that came true in a way."

 _'She's not wrong when you think about it.'_ Harry thought. It was an understandable concern for an immortal to carry.

"Rosalie is also the most beautiful person in the world, and I'm not kidding when I say that," Bella shook her head, the image of the angelic-looking Rosalie front and centre in her eyes, "She was beautiful as a human, and becoming a vampire enhanced that. She likes the attention, and she can be shallow at times, but she's incredibly talented. Apparently, when it comes to cars, Rosalie knows her stuff."

Harry nodded, "Does it bother you that you and Rosalie couldn't see eye to eye?"

"Sometimes. Honestly, we never spent any time alone together, unlike with Alice. Maybe if we had, things wouldn't have been so frosty between us."

"You can't be everyone's friend Bella," Harry said, sitting up and leaning against the armrest, "Can you say in all honesty, that you actively tried to befriend Rosalie?"

He waited for Bella reaction, but when she didn't look up from her cauldron and didn't say anything, the silence was enough to answer his question. "Maybe she had her reasons," He replied, before resting his chin in his palm, "What about the rest? Did you get on well with the rest of the coven?"

"Everyone else was great," She replied and started telling him all about the rest of the Cullen family. She started with Carlisle, who was born in the 1600s and was the oldest member and leader of the family. He was a doctor, who'd worked at Forks General Hospital before leaving, and perfected his craft over the many years he'd been alive. According to Bella, Carlisle's control over his bloodlust was so great, that he didn't even notice the scent anymore, which was an impressive feat. He was kind, compassionate and loving to his family, and was bested in that regard only by his wife, Esme. The way Bella described Esme was pictured as the ideal mother, who was patient, kind, and had enough love in her heart for every person in the world. She was pure-hearted, and loved life and loved her family more than anything in the world. Like all female vampires, she was beautiful, which no human woman could hope to match. Along with Alice, she was one of the first to accept Bella into their family, overjoyed that Edward had found love. The fact that Bella was human meant little to her.

"They sound nice."

"They were. Carlisle and Esme are the ideal parents. I don't have a negative thing to say about either of them." Bella admitted.

Harry hummed, and made a motion with his hand, "All that's left are the two brothers, right?"

"Yeah, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett is the most intimidating out of them, due to his size. Despite how big he is, Emmett's like a big kid, and he's easy-going, like Alice. I think he's technically the youngest of the family, but physically he's older than his siblings. Emmett is Rosalie's husband, and she's the one who saved him when Emmett got mauled by a bear. He worships the ground she walks on," Bella smiled, "He loves sports and games. If it's a competition, then Emmett's the first to get involved. After Emmett, there's Jasper."

"The one who attacked you," Harry said and ignored Bella's attempt at a glare.

"I told you, Jasper is the newest to the animal diet. His control isn't refined or strong as Carlisle's, or Edwards. I remember Edward saying Jasper hadn't had an episode for over a decade before my birthday party happened. He would never hurt someone intentionally. It's not in his nature, or at least, I don't think it is."

"You don't think?"

Bella shrugged again, which Harry started to think she did when trying to come up with a suitable answer. "All I know about Jasper is that Alice loves him with all her heart, and the rest of the family trust him. That's enough, right?"

"Maybe," Harry whispered, and rolled back over to look up at the enchanted ceiling. He thought about it, and he could understand why Bella was defensive about the incident with Jasper the vampire. She didn't blame him for almost killing her, and blamed herself for cutting herself. She believed that if the incident hadn't happened, then in her eyes, the Cullens would have never moved away and Edward would never leave her. It was clear to Harry that Bella was trying to shift the blame to herself when really, the incident was inevitable from the start.

One human in a room full of vampires. How else could that scenario go down? All it took was one cut finger to cause the walls to come crashing down.

He didn't hate the Cullens. Harry just thought they might have been over their heads by bringing a human into their family.

They fell into silence, with the sounds of Bella's potion being the only thing they could hear. He kept checking her progress out of the corner of his eye, making sure she was following the instructions correctly. He didn't want another Seamus on his hands. His fellow Gryffindor somehow always managed to make his potions explode, and get a face full of ash and soot. Seamus Finnigan was a Potion teachers worst enemy, and thankfully, Bella didn't follow in his fiery footsteps.

Just when Bella was preparing the final ingredient, the familiar scent of the Quileute Wolves tickled his nose. A rumble resonated through his body and steadily started to sit up, catching Bella's attention.

"What is it?"

Harry cracked his neck, and stood up, "Your friend from the reservation is here again. He's waiting outside your house." Harry pointed his thumb in the direction of her house and crossed the room to exit the tent.

As always, Bella followed after him, reluctantly leaving her cauldron behind to see what Jacob wanted. She hadn't seen him since he visited, but they'd spoken on the phone once during the week. Bella could tell Jacob wasn't keen on the idea of Harry being round, and being close to her home. "What about my potion? Will it be okay for me to leave it?" She called after Harry, and he waved it off.

"Don't worry. You can start again later."

Bella huffed but stayed quiet as they exited the forest. They walked around her house and found the tall Quilette teenager standing by her front door.

"Don't you own a shirt?" Harry asked, and stopped a couple of meters away from Jacob, "I got some you can borrow if you like."

Jacob didn't look amused, though Harry and Bella could see he was wary. There was tension between the two males, and Bella noticed the way the two were looking at each other. It was the same look the guys from school looked when there was tension between them. Bella had been wondering what might happen if Harry and Jacob met again, not to mention Harry and the wolf pack. Jacob explained to her how scared and fearful they were after the run-in with Harry, especially Paul, who had to be carried back to the reservation by Sam and Embry.

Rolling her eyes at the way her two male friends were acting, Bella left Harry's side and embraced Jacob in a tight hug, and felt Jacob return the gesture. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Bella," His smile was infectious, and Bella couldn't stop herself from smiling brightly. "Are you okay?" His eye trailed over Bella, and Harry spotted Jacob closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the side of Bella's head.

"I'm fine Jake. Nothing to report on this end."

"And what about your friend?" When they broke the hug, Jacob's eyes turned back to Harry, brown meeting green.

"My friend has a name, Jacob, and he's great," Bella felt Jacob's left arm wrapped around her shoulders but didn't fight the interaction off. It was as if Jacob was trying to keep her next to him and to keep her from returning to Harry's side. She didn't know what Harry did to them, but it was enough to scare them. Jacob's body felt tense. Bella didn't want her best friend to get in the way of her budding friendship with Harry.

It wasn't just the fact that Harry was telling her about the Magical World, and teaching her how to brew potions. There were still parts of Harry's life that were still a mystery. Whenever she brought up questions about his life before he left Britain, he'd changed the subject. She didn't think much of it the first couple of days, but now the mystery of Harry Potter was growing more suspicious. First and foremost she trusted him, but when she was studying his magical books or doing her homework in his home, she'd see the faraway look on his face. Maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn his green eyes flickered like candles.

What was he hiding? Did he think she'd look at him differently?

"So Jake, what are you doing here? I doubt this is a social call," Bella asked, looking up at her tall friend, and wiggling out of his embrace.

Jacob pointed a look in Harry's direction, causing Bella to look at him cautiously.

"I'm here for him."

* * *

 _'So this is fun,'_ Bella thought, sitting in the middle seat of her truck. Harry and Jacob were sat on either side of her as they crossed over the boundary line between Forks and the Quileute Reservation. She could feel the tension between Harry and Jacob, and Bella was trying to play middle-man, and keep the two from coming to blows. She wasn't worried about Harry since he'd already handled the pack all on his own. She was worried that Jacob might try something that tests Harry's patience.

So she was sat between the two, checking on them both from the corner of her eyes. Neither had said anything the moment they got in the truck, with Jacob keeping his eyes on the road and Harry was watching the scenery out the window. According to Jacob, his father Billy wanted to meet Harry after the wolf pack informed them about him.

Jacob didn't say anything else, but Harry had complied peacefully. Bella then added herself to the mix, stating where Harry went, so did she. Jacob didn't look pleased by the statement, while Harry winked at her.

The truck jolted over a pothole in the road, forcing Bella to lean into Harry to steady herself. When she did, their hands touched, and Bella couldn't help admire how warm he was. Her hand rested on top of his, and even when she straightened herself, she kept her hand there. She noticed him look at her for a brief moment and saw his mouth twitch up into a smile.

It wasn't a romantic gesture. They were just two friends holding hands, and she wanted to comfort him. She wanted to remind him she was there by his side, and that he had her support. If Billy or the other members of Jacob's pack tried to start trouble, she would get in between them.

The action wasn't missed by Jacob, who's grip tightened on the steering wheel, but remained silent. He bit his tongue and kept driving.

Soon enough, they pulled up outside Jacob's home, and Harry was quick to notice two people waiting patiently outside the house. The home was a small wooden place with narrow windows, the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn. Despite its appearance, the home radiated warmth, and there was a quality to it that reminded Harry of the Weasley house.

Together, they got out of the truck, with Bella keeping her hand in Harry's. Harry wondered what was up with Bella, and why she was acting so possessive all of a sudden. Don't get him wrong, it was nice to hold a pretty girls hand, but it surprised him still.

 _'Does she think I'm going to let them intimidate me?'_ He thought, before looking in front of him.

The first of the men waiting for them was the youngest, and who Harry assumed was Sam, the leader of the Wolf Pack. He was big, bigger than Harry and Jacob, though not by much. Like Jacob, he had copper skin, cropped black hair and dark brown eyes. His torso was bare, which was a running trait Harry noticed with the wolves, with the Quielette wolf tattoo on his upper right arm. He looked older than Jacob by a few years, and Harry had to admit that Sam did look the part as a leader. The other man was in a wheelchair, and who Harry assumed was Jacob's father, Billy. The older man was heavyset, likely due to his time in a wheelchair, with a deeply wrinkled face with black eyes, and wore a cowboy hat. He could see the resemblance between Billy and Jacob, especially around the eyes.

When they approached, Billy noticed Bella and extended a hug, "Hey Bella, come here for a hug."

Bella didn't leave him waiting long and reciprocated the hug. "Hey, Billy. How are you keeping?"

"Oh, I'm okay. You know me, Bella, I get by just fine," Billy replied, gently breaking the hug. His eyes were soft when he looked at Bella, which wasn't unfounded since he'd known her since she was a baby. "Jacob tells me you've learned a thing or two about us over the last week, and that you've made a new friend."

Harry felt the man's gaze turn to him, and could see the man's gaze harden when their eyes met. Billy Black was a man who's seen things in his years, and it showed. He wasn't a hormonal teen like his on was. Billy's eye's lingered on the scars covering his face, and for a brief moment, they softened, before returning to their hardened state.

Bella swallowed thickly and made a motion to Harry. Not seeing a reason to deny her, Harry walked beside Bella and stood a few feet away from Billy. Neither said anything at first, with Harry noticing the tense apprehension showing in Sam's body. The leader of the pack was keeping a careful gaze on Harry, ensuring he didn't try anything funny.

Harry was the first to make a move and extended his hand to Billy, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Billy looked between his hand and his eyes, determining if it was a trick. When he came to the conclusion it wasn't, he reciprocated and shook Harry's hand, "Billy Black. It's good to finally put a face and a name to the one who's caused a stir around the parts."

Harry nodded and did the same for Sam. Unlike Billy, Sam was quick to shake Harry's hand, and introduce himself. "We'd like an explanation about what happened the day we met. We have questions and concerns."

"I can imagine," Harry replied and turned to Bella, "Why don't you go and spend some time with Jacob. You two haven't seen each other since the other week."

"What!? No, I'm not leaving you. What are you talking about?" Bella said startled.

Like he'd done multiple times in the past week, Harry patted her head, which was becoming a signature interaction between the two, "Don't worry. No one's going to start any trouble. That's not why I'm here, and I bet that's not what Billy or Sam want either."

"He right Bella." It was Sam who spoke. "We want to understand, that's all."

"See, nothing to worry about," Harry assured, but Bella looked hesitant. "Go on. Everything will be okay, I promise."

Bella didn't move right away, but when Jacob motioned over to the path that led to the beach, she relented. "I don't like this," She whispered, trying not to glare at Billy and Sam, but both knew she didn't approve of being left out.

"Stubborn like her parents," Billy commented, "Always meddling and trying to help. She's got a good heart, but sometimes Bella doesn't know when to keep her distance," He looked back at Harry, "It looks like you two have become good friends rather quickly."

"She's a good person, and I like being around her," Harry admitted, "She doesn't Bullshit like other people I've met. I like that about her. It's a rare quality to meet someone who will call out your faults as they see them."

"Agreed, it is. However, Bella's also 18, and like other's her age, she can make mistakes by befriending the wrong kind of people."

"People like me you mean, or the Cullens, or maybe you mean both."

"So you know about the Cullens."

"As I said, she doesn't bullshit with me.

Billy and Sam looked at each other, as they had a silent conversation.

"We want to know what you are, and we want to know what you're doing here," Sam answered, with his deep voice fitting his image. "Bella's already told Jacob bits and pieces, but we want to hear it from you. We want to know if you're a threat, not only to us but to people in general. Someone like you, and what I've seen you do, it has us worried." Sam stepped forward, until they were inches apart, "If we think you're a danger to anyone, then we won't hesitate to take you out. Next time, it won't happen the same as last."

Soft footsteps came from behind Billy and Sam, and the scent of the wolves became stronger as the other three wolves appeared from each side of the house. All three kept their distance from him, and it was clear they were nervous to be around him. Deep down, he could feel the beast scratching at the door, wanting to get out and prove who the Alpha Predator was, but Harry buried that feeling away. He promised Bella he wouldn't pick a fight, and he intended on keeping that promise.

He held up his hands and gave them all a charming smile, "I understand. All I want is to prove to you all that I'm not a threat to any of you, and one of the reason's I'm here is to protect Bella."

"One of the reasons?" Sam asked, and Harry noticed Billy lean in.

"Well, the other is tell her all about my world," Harry revealed and saw their apprehension when he pulled out his wand. He flicked his wrist, and they all watched in amazement as Bella's truck started floating off the ground, "The magical world that is. Tell me, gentleman, do you believe in magic?"

* * *

"Is it too early to drink?" Billy asked, wheeling himself into his kitchen and pulling out a glass, along with a bottle of whiskey. He ran a hand over his face, taking deep breaths, "If it isn't, then time be damned."

Harry and Sam were sat in the living room, watching Billy as he wheeled himself back in. "If there's anything I've learned in my time travelling the world, it's that it's 5 o'clock somewhere."

"Then we agree on that," Billy's hand's shook as he poured himself a glass, and down a sip. The whiskey helped calm his nerves, and steady his breaths, "My Grandfather told me stories as a boy, about how a man and woman wielding the power of nature appearing on our lands. They were passing through and witnessed one of our members shift into a wolf. My Grandfather saw their curiosity, and despite their politeness and willingness to share knowledge, he turned them away. They relented in their curiosity, not taking offence, and left, never to return. He told me how they lifted beings into the air and create fire out of thin air. I never believed him, thinking such a thing was too fictional," Billy took another sip, "But now there's one sitting in my living room.

"It's a tough pill to swallow."

"How did Bella take it when she found out?"

Harry chuckled, and leaned back against the sofa, "She took it better then I thought possible. Bella seems to attract what most non-magicals would call weird into her life. Case and point," Harry pointed to himself, and Billy shook his head, taking another sip of his whiskey.

"Ever since Bella arrived in Forks, she's been a magnet for the supernatural," Billy replied, "First it was the Cullens, then it was my boy, Jacob, and now it's you. A Vampire, a Werewolf, and a Wizard," Billy snorted, never imagining he'd use those three words in the same sentence.

"It's a lot to take in, but as I said, I'm not here to cause you any trouble. I'm here because Bella wants to know more the magical world, and in our time together, she and I have become friends. I care about her, and her safety. Not to mention the vampire that has a vendetta towards her."

Alarm appeared in Sam and Billy's eyes. "What do you mean?"

Their alarm triggered Harry to look alarmed, "You don't know?" Harry asked as the realisation hit him, ' _Bella never told Jacob, who never told his pack.'_ He cursed under his breath and explained to Billy and Sam what was going on. If they were the enemies of vampires like they led him to believe, then they could help protect Bella.

He needed to ask why Bella didn't inform Jacob. Didn't she know they would help with her vampire problem?

He watched Sam's face turn serious, as his hand turn into a fist. "A red-haired vampire named Victoria? I know who you're referring to."

"You do?"

Sam nodded, "For the past couple of days, a vampire matching that description had been coming in and out of our territory. We've chased after her every time, even chasing her to the Canadian border once, but every time we get close, she manages to snake her way out," Sam explained, up on his feet and pacing around the room, "She's crafty, and always finds a way out. I almost had my teeth in her twice but she keeps discovering ways to avoid anything lethal. We didn't know what she was after, but now it's starting to make sense."

Harry laced his hands together and rested his chin on top of them, "She's trying to make her move in taking out Bella."

Billy's expression told Harry everything. His eyes were angry, that much was obvious, but his features showed him worried. His thumb rubbed against his glass and stared out fo the window in the direction Bella and Jacob took to the beach. He was a father, and while Bella wasn't his kin, she was still the daughter of his best friend.

"You said this is all happening because of the Cullen boy?"

"Yeah, or at least, in part. The vampire that attacked Bella was a tracker and chose to hunt her. Edward and the Cullens killed him, so Victoria, his mate, believes it's only fair to kill Bella in retribution. She can't kill Edward without stirring up his family, but Bella was left behind when they left. Then, she sent the vampire I killed in the Meadow, the day we met," Harry pointed a look at Sam, "to check her situation. When he didn't return, she must have come calling and discovered the Cullens don't live in town anymore. I haven't smelt a vampire near Bella's home yet, which means she's not bold enough to approach the house yet."

Once again, Billy and Sam started having a silent conversation with each other. Billy's face was filled with worry, and topped up his drink, as he asked, "The Cullens left her unprotected," He said in a harsh tone, "I thought leaving the town would put her out of danger. Instead, it's the opposite. If I could, I'd like to get my hands on them."

"Get in line," Harry replied, in an equally displeased tone, "I've never met Edward or his family, but they should have known this Victoria might come back to hurt Bella. Vampires are extremely protective when it comes to their mates. They'll go to extreme lengths to avenge them."

"Either way, we need to protect her, and the pack will ensure that happens," Sam spoke, standing up from his seat, "We can rotate shifts to watch over Bella's house. Two at a time, then swap over."

"Don't worry about her house," Harry replied, bringing the attention back to him, "I've placed wards around her house. Any vampire that tries to get inside her home will be repelled. Think of a protective dome that keeps out an entire species. Not to mention I'm camped in the woods behind the Swan house, so I'll know if she's been near."

"Thank goodness for that."

"Do you have any more of these wards you speak of?" Sam asked, his face curious at the notion of a barrier to keep a species out.

"The Police Station, the Lodge, the Highschool and the Hospital," Harry revealed, causing Sam and Billy's eyes to go wide.

"All places Bella frequencies, which also protects Charlie and the people of Forks."

"That's right."

"Then, at the very least I need to thank you," Billy said, his words genuine. He shook hands with Harry, nodding at him as she spoke, "While I don't completely trust you, I can see in your eyes you've come to care for Bella. For now, that's enough for me. Just don't do anything that could harm my home and it's people. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course," Harry replied. If he wanted to build a trust with the Wolf Pack, then he needed to show them his intentions were pure.

Sam took a deep breath, mulling over his thoughts, before extending a hand out to Harry. "It's obvious your not the enemy here, but I still have my concerns about you. You've told us what you are, but I know there's more to it than that. What you did to Paul, and what you did to us and what you made us feel hasn't been easy to shake off," Sam spoke, his eyes narrowed as Harry shook his hand, "As long as we're on the same page, then we're good. Just remember my warning."

When they broke apart, Harry's charming smile returned, "Hey, you have my word.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone. An FYI, next chapter will have some action in it. ;)**

 **Please leave me a Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I couldn't deliver the chapter before Xmas everyone. Xmas was hectic this year, and I wasn't at my computer for most of it. Thank you for being patient. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment.**

 **Beta'd by Wrath of the Sun**

* * *

 **Harry Potter in the Twilight Universe Story**

 **Liquid Gold**

 **Chapter 5**

"Did you have a good time catching up with Jacob?" Harry asked, sitting on the passenger's side of Bella's truck. They were returning to Bella's home, since Harry's business with Billy and Sam was, for the time being, concluded. He didn't hang around, not wanting to abuse his new alliance with the Quileute Wolf Pack too soon. Bella was happy to come back with him, once her time with Jacob ended.

"I did. We talked, and Jacob tried to warn me about you.

"Hmm, I bet."

"He said you threw stuff at them with your stick," Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, causing Bella to giggle at his reaction, "And then he said you held Paul down in his wolf form and roared at them. Is there something I should know?"

Her question came across as a joke, but he could feel her brown eyes switching between the road and him.

"Hmm, maybe I'll answer, but you have to answer a question of mine first," Bella was all ears when Harry asked, "Why didn't you inform Jacob about the vampire trying to kill you? Don't you think the wolves should be made aware of that?"

Bella didn't answer right away, and patiently, Harry waited for her to answer.

"I didn't want them getting involved, because I thought they would get hurt. It's my problem, not theirs." She told him, her grip tightening on the steering wheel. "Besides, I saw what you did to Laurent, and I thought I wouldn't need to involve anyone else."

"I'm flattered at your confidence in me, but I can't be everywhere. The Wolves know the area better than I ever will, and Sam and Billy told me about their capabilities when I was explaining everything to them. In their wolf forms, they're faster than vampires by a small margin, and their teeth are designed to tear them to pieces. Between one vampire, and five giant wolves, I know who I'm putting my galleon on."

"But Jacob could still get hurt."

Harry tilted his head as he looked at Bella, "And Sam and the other three wolves will have his back. Sam strikes me as the type who won't endanger the lives of his pack members needlessly."

Bella tried to say something back, but she couldn't find the words to counter his point. "It doesn't matter now, anyway. I told Jacob about Victoria, and he backed off afterwards. He wasn't happy that I had kept him out of the loop."

Harry smirked, "I'm sure he wasn't. I doubt he wants to see anything happen to the girl he loves."

Bella slapped him across the arm, "Stop that. I told you we're friends."

"I know, but it's obvious he wants to be more than that."

Bella bit her lip, her feelings for Jacob too messed up right now to make any sense. "I answered your question, will you answer mine?"

"Hmm, I could, but won't," Harry said, and cut Bella off when she was about to speak, "It's not that I don't trust you, but there are parts of my life that I don't like talking about freely. If I told you, then you might not see me in the same light as you do now. You might even want to start keeping a distance from me."

Bella frowned, shaking her head, "That's impossible. You're too good of a person. I wouldn't do that."

"Thanks."

"Does it have something to do with your scars?" He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "It's just, you don't talk about them, so I haven't brought them up because I don't want to upset you. But are they linked to this thing Jacob told me about you?"

Harry knew he needed to tread carefully, "It is, but that's all I'm saying, for now, so please drop it."

"Okay, but Harry," Harry was caught by surprise when Bella took her right hand of the steering wheel and took his hand into hers, much like earlier, "No matter what it is, please know, I'm not going to turn my back on you. Not after everything you've done for me. You've done more for me in the past week then most people have ever."

The sincerity in her voice was genuine, and Harry felt his worries wash away. He believed her, and that made him wonder how long he'd need to wait before telling her his secret. The fear of reaction kept him on the edge of the line between telling her, and not telling her. He was scared that once she found out, she would shy away, and he didn't want that to happen. He liked having a friend again. It felt good not being all alone any more.

Pulling into Bella's driveway, they were met by Charlie, who was stepping out of his cruiser, and looked like he was returning home himself.

"Hey Bells," He welcomed, and noticed Harry stepping out the passenger's side, "Harry, this is a surprise."

"I thought you said he was going to be late at the station?" Harry whispered, walking along next to Bella up to the house. He hadn't seen Charlie since the other week at the Lodge. He'd done his best to avoid being spotted by the chief of police when he was home since it might look suspicious that Bella's so-called tutor kept disappearing into the forest behind the house.

"I thought he was," She whispered back, before asking, "You're home?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd head home early for once. Not to mention there's a game tonight." He pointed a look in Harry's direction, "You two studying tonight? You haven't got any books with you."

Thinking on the fly, Bella beat Harry to it with the excuse, "I invited Harry for dinner. I thought it was the least I could do since he's helping me."

Again, Harry was surprised but didn't display it on his face. Watching Harry as he did at the Lodge, it didn't take long for Charlie to shrug his shoulders and open the door for them. "Alright, well don't stand outside for too long. It's going to be a cold one tonight."

Getting a nudge from Bella, Harry walked inside with said girl following closely behind him.

Despite his initial worry, the evening with the Swan father and daughter ended up being a pleasant affair, with Bella offering to cook for the three of them. Harry offered to help, knowing his way around a kitchen, but was pushed out by Bella, who told him to sit down and relax. He'd done so much for her, that Bella wanted to say thanks, and dinner in her eyes was a good start. That left Harry in the living room sitting beside Charlie, who had the TV ready and some cold beers waiting on the table.

Talking to Charlie hadn't been as difficult as Harry though, and tried to stick to the topics Charlie enjoyed, fishing and football. Harry didn't know much on either but did his best to keep the conversation flowing. Harry didn't follow Football, but he could understand why people liked it so much. He saw the charm, but it couldn't compare to Quidditch.

Bella was a great cook Harry learned, and he could tell Bella was pleased he liked her cooking. Afterwards, when Charlie returned his attention to the game, Harry and Bella sat on the sofa together, watching the TV out of the corner of their eyes as they made small talk in quiet voices. The conversation was about anything that came to mind, and Bella had asked him question after question about his time backpacking through Europe. Harry was happy to oblige and sated her curiosity as always.

When the evening came to an end, Bella found a gift waiting for her on the edge of her bed.

She knew it was from Harry the second she looked at the gift and gently picked it up and held it out in her hand. It was a silver bracelet, simple in design but beautiful none the less that, and looked the perfect size for her wrist. Attached to the bracelet was a silver charm no bigger than a Dime, shaped like an owl with its wings spread out. If she looked closely, there were two tiny emeralds where the owl's eyes were spotted.

 _'When did he find the time to come up here?'_ She wondered, looking over the bracelet with careful eyes, and picked up the note that sat next to it.

 _I had this bracelet lying around in one of my trunks, and I thought you might like it. The owl charm is enchanted to be a portkey to my home. Just hold the charm between your fingers, and say the word, Hedwig, and you'll be transported to my living room. Say the word Fawkes, and you'll be taken back to your room._

Bella let out a low gasp, as a smile broke out on her face. She wasn't one for jewellery or shiny objects, but she couldn't deny how beautiful the bracelet was, touched at Harry's gesture. She slipped it on her wrist and got ready for bed.

Hours past and Bella found herself lying awake, looking up at the ceiling. Since Edward left, she'd been plagued with nightmares every night, which left her screaming in the middle of the night. She could see on Charlie's face the night terrors were wearing him down since he was the one left to waking her up. After she started spending time with Jacob, the nightmares became less, and she believed she was finally beginning getting rid of them. Then, Jacob pushed her away, and it started up again.

Then Harry entered the picture, and the nightmares stopped once more. It was like a protective blanket wrapped around her, keeping the monsters away. There was an energy around Harry, one that made people feel safe and protected. It made Bella feel good about herself. It made her feel like anything was possible.

Looking at her alarm, she read the screen, 01:53, and flopped back onto her bed. Something told her she wasn't getting some sleep any time soon. Maybe a book could help her fall asleep.

Glancing back at her bracelet, she looked at the owl charm and decided to see if it worked. Standing up from her bed, and putting her shoes on, Bella stood in the middle of her room and took a long breath. She gripped the owl charm between her fingers, and said the word, "Hedwig!"

The next thing Bella knew, she felt her body getting thrown around like a ragdoll. She wanted to scream, but it all happened in seconds. Before she could blink, she was stood in Harry's living room, and grabbed the sofa as she fell to her knee's.

"At least I didn't faint this time," Bella whispered to herself, her body returning to normal after some deep breaths.

Harry was nowhere in sight, but she could hear his light snores coming from his bedroom. His bedroom was a small room off to the side, separated from the rest of the interior by a thick curtain that acted as a door. Tiptoeing over, she pushed the curtains open and poked her head inside his room. A small smile appeared on her face, looking over at Harry as he slept peacefully. His body was half covered by the blanket, revealing his bare torso. Bella tried not to stare, but it was hard not to. Harry was buff, and very muscular. He wasn't crazy big like Emmett, but he was bigger than Jasper, Edward, and even Jacob. Bella bit her lip.

She hadn't thought about another boy in such a way since Edward, but Bella couldn't help but admire him. He looked peaceful as he slept, and it made her happy to see look so comfortable. _'I should leave him be.'_ She thought and started to turn away.

"Hermione."

Bella stopped in her tracks, thinking she's woken Harry up. Slowly, she turned back around to look at Harry and was relieved to see he was still asleep. His brow was creased, and she could see his eyes moving underneath his eyelids.

"Don't go," She heard him say again, and watched as his body started moving around on the bed, and his appearance became distressed and uncomfortable.

 _'Is he having a nightmare?'_ She wondered.

"Come back, don't go!" His voice got louder, and Bella found herself moving closer to the bed like her body was on autopilot. Her hands reached out and took his free hand that was hanging off the bed, smoothing his hand with her thumb.

 _'Hermione, that's the name of his friend. The one who died,'_ She thought and watched as Harry's body started to settle. His grip on her hand tightened, and Bella winced at his grip. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and swept through his messy black hair with her free hand. When she did, she noticed a new scar that Bella hadn't seen before. It was the strangest shape, reminiscent of a lightning bolt with the way the lines jagged. Because of Harry's hair, the scar hid away, but it made Bella wonder why he never mentioned it before.

"Hermione," He whispered, causing Bella's eyes to soften, and her fingers resumed running through his hair. She wasn't sure long she sat there, comforting him from his nightmare, but she didn't mind. It was nice to be the one helping, and not the one always saved.

When he eventually settled, Bella tiptoed away, leaving him to his sleep. She walked over to his shelf filled with books he stated she could read and was welcome to borrow any time she liked. She crouched down and ran her index finger along the spine of the books, her eyes scanning the titles.

"Hmm," She hummed, weighing her options before her eyes stopped on one of the books at the end of the shelf. It was a heavy book, with dark blue-almost black leather covering, with gold pictures decorating the front and back. Bella tilted her head, admiring the artwork of the book, before whispering, "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them, by Newt Scamander."

Opening the book to a random page, she found the page she landed on showed a snake-like creature, with a head that resembled a bird, and wings midway across its body.

 _'The Occamy,'_ Bella read, _'A winged serpentine beast native to Asia, and regularly found in India and the Far East. The Occamy are aggressive to anyone who approaches them and lives off of insects, rats, birds, and occasionally monkeys. They are protective of their eggs, made from the purest and softest form of silver. The Occamy is known to be choranaptyxic, meaning it can grow, or shrink to fit the available space around it. Labelled throughout the world as an XXXX Class Beast.'_

"Amazing," She said breathlessly, before standing back up and stood in the middle of the room. There was no doubt in her mind which book she was going to choose next, and tucked the book underneath her arm, patting the spine with her free hand. She glanced back at Harry's room, debating whether to check on him one more time, but decided against it. Gripping the owl charm between her fingers, Bella tried to ready herself for a world of discomfort.

"Fawkes!"

In a swirl of colours, Bella reappeared in her room, senses out of control, and this time headed for her bathroom.

While she did this, Bella was unaware someone was watching her room from across the backyard of the Swan residence. Perched on the side of a tree stared baleful red eyes into her bedroom with nothing less than hatred and vengeance. Cold, slender fingers gripped the bark tight enough that the tree was at risk of snapping in half. Her mouth salivated with venom, and her pearly white teeth were on display as she watched her prey appear in the window.

When she'd sent Laurent to check on the girl, she'd hoped to see him return with the information she wanted within a couple of days. When Laurent never returned, she went looking for him and soon understood her old friend was no longer of this world. She didn't know who killed Laurent, but whoever they were, allied themselves with the Swan girl.

That gave Victoria one more reason to remove the pretty brunette's head from her body.

Dropping down from the tree, she ran at inhuman speed with the intent of leaping towards Bella rooms and draining the girl dry right then and there. Instead, Victoria blanched as her body collided with a seemingly invisible wall and felt herself get repelled across the yard. She hit the ground hard, and a snarl escaped her. She pushed herself up to her feet and watched with widened eyes as a shimmering gold wall rippled around the house.

"What is this?" She hissed and watched the wall vanish as quickly as it appeared. Her senses were alert as the lights across the house suddenly sprung to life, and Victoria found herself staring into the terrified eyes of her prey.

Bella's knees were close to giving out as she looked down at the ground, staring into the hateful eyes of Victoria. Bella had never seen someone looked at her with such hatred, and despise her existence in such a way. Bella could imagine what Victoria would do to her if it's wasn't for the wards surrounding her home. She swallowed thickly, as Victoria tried again to get inside, but the barrier sent her sprawling back to the ground.

Victoria flashed back to her feet, her rage increasing the longer their eyes held together. Bella stepped back, as if she could feel Victoria's hatred for her and brought her hand up the scar on her wrist. Her fingers went back to the owl charm on her bracelet, with the idea of going back to Harry's home.

Both Victoria and Bella were brought out of their staring contest when a familiar pop reached their ears. Bella's eye went wide, and before she could say anything, a streak of red lightning, like the one used against Laurent in the Meadow, streaked across her backyard. However, unlike Laurent, Victoria was able to react, and jumped out of the way, sailing at least 10 meters in the air, before stopping close to the edge of the forest. She hissed, and suddenly Harry was stood between Bella and Victoria, his wand in his hand.

It was obvious he'd just woken up, since all he had on was his pants, leaving the rest of his skin bare to the chill of the night. His back faced Bella, and his front was facing the red-haired vampire, his anger-filled green eyes locked onto her form.

Despite being asleep just moments ago, Harry was wide awake. The watch around his wrist was enchanted to send a jolt through his body when someone or something impacted the wards around Bella's home. Just like his stand-off with the wolves of La Push, Harry's eye's glowed like candlelight and became more prominent thanks to the darkness of night.

Victoria's whole body shook, as a nagging voice in the back of her head told her to run as far away as possible. She felt his eyes lock onto her and could feel the rage coming off him. Her senses were telling him he was dangerous, and the sensation only got worse as his mouth began to change. His teeth formed sharp canines, causing Victoria to swallow the venom building up in her mouth thickly.

"Werewolf," She whispered and heard the deep rumble coming off his body. She needed to run.

Harry raised his wand, ready to strike and end the red-haired vampire, but snarled as she bolted in the opposite direction. "No, you don't!"

Bella couldn't do anything but watch as Harry took off after Victoria, her hand pressed against the window as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

 _"Thank god for night vision,'_ Harry thought, as he chased after Victoria. The red-haired vampire had a head start, but her scent washed over his sense of smell. He knew her scent now, as a growl ripped out from his mouth. He could monitor when she was close now, unlike before. They were going away from Bella's home, and out of Forks, heading deep into the Olympic Peninsula.

Running at speeds seemingly impossible for a human being, Harry threw spells after the fleeing vampire, but aiming was difficult as Victoria snaked and twisted her way through the dense thicket of the trees. She was a difficult target to hit, and most of his spells either hit the ground moments after or impacted the trees and boulders that made up the forest.

He could see her face looking back at him every couple of seconds, checking to see if he was still following after her. She was fast, superior by a great deal than the vampire he met in Paris. He admired the graceful way her body moved, and the fluidity of her actions. Not a single motion was wasted or without purpose. Vampires were faster then Werewolves, no matter what the form he chose. Physically, he could overpower in his transformed state, but he couldn't do that if he couldn't catch up to her.

He stared ahead of them and spotted a large boulder in the distance. Taking a chance, he apparated there as quickly as he could.

The moment his feet touched the smooth surface, he turned and threw dozens of spells in her direction. A roar ripped out from his mouth, and he watched her stumble, before being hit by one of his incoming Sectumsempra. She was thrown through the air and heard her hiss when the spell impacted. To his surprise, she collected herself quickly, and spun through the air and landed beside a tree.

He threw another Sectumsempra towards her but watched as she danced around the tree. The sound of something being uprooted from the earth caught his attention, forcing him to act. Victoria reappeared moments later from behind the tree and threw a log in his direction. Harry was quick to blast it out of the air but grunted when as Victoria bolted away, resuming their game of cat and mouse.

 _'She's not like the other ones I've met,'_ Harry thought, watching her speed away. The Vampire in Paris was reckless, and the one in New Zealand he'd caught by surprise. However, Victoria was a different case. He was beginning to see how different she was to the others. She knew what he was the moment her eyes locked onto him and parts of his face transformed. She'd encountered Werewolves before and recognised the danger she was in by confronting him.

Harry apparated again, this time teleporting to a small cliff face off to the side to the West. The smell of the ocean started lingering in his nose, indicating they were getting close to the Ocean. If she got into the Ocean, she was as good as gone. He wouldn't be able to chase after, since Vampires were superior in the water, compared to a Werewolf.

His green eyes brightened, and a deep, guttural roar emerged from his body. He controlled his breathing and felt a surge of fire engulf from inside his body. Moments later, Harry's body exploded in a mass of black fur and jumped off the cliff.

Victoria knew something was wrong. Her senses were finally beginning to return to normal when she noticed her pursuer had given up. The black-haired young man had been a variable she hadn't counted on facing, and the fate of Laurent had become clear. This man had stopped Laurent and ended his existence before he could return to her. While a fury ran through her body at the loss of her friend, the need to escape this man's presence took precedence. She'd met Werewolves only once before in her early days, back in London during the 1400s. The memory of that fateful meeting burned itself in her mind, watching helplessly as a hulking mass of fur destroyed another one of her kind.

He was nowhere in sight, and yet, the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. Despite not needing to breathe, her body acted regardless, her breaths coming out of her mouth as mist, thanks to the cold temperature. She knew he was close, but she could hear nothing. It was like he disappeared, and gave up the chase.

 _'Where is he?!'_

At that moment, she regretted her choice of words.

She reacted too late, and Victoria found herself freezing mid-stride as a loud, guttural roar came from above her. She little time to do anything but dodge, and narrowly missed being pounded into the ground by the figure that now stood in front of her. If Victoria was fearful before, she was now shaking in her boots.

The only way Victoria could describe the creature in front of her was as a living and breathing nightmare. Any mortal, young or old, would have a heart attack from one simple glance at the predator that loomed over her. Vampires, despite their strengths, and unique gifts had one true archenemy in the world. It was one enemy that she feared above everything else in the world.

It was enormous and reached a height that exceeded any man she'd met. Its body was covered in fur, as black as the midnight sky, as if it was a shadow come to life. She feared if she didn't keep an eye on the super predator in front of her, it would disappear and reappear next to her. It was powerfully built, to the point that Victoria understood this creature could smash almost anything in its path, and that included her. Its arms were like tree trunks, and its claws were razor-sharp, like small knives waiting to sink into the flesh of its enemies. When Victoria looked at its head, she could feel the glare it was sending her, and the fury in its eyes. Its green eyes were luminescent, like the moon. Sharp teeth poked out of the muzzle, with canines so long Victoria believed they would go straight through her like a hot knife through butter. It was standing upright like any man, and its large and meaty hands swung against his leg's.

This Werewolf was one of the most, if not the most dangerous killing machine on the planet. What threw her mind through a loop was how he could transform when it wasn't a full moon. She didn't think Werewolves could do that, but apparently, she was wrong.

Harry's nose twitched, and a snarl ripped out of its mouth. He licked his teeth and watched Victoria's eyes darted around in every direction, trying to find a way out, _'She's looking for an escape. She won't find one!'_

Harry was too close for her to run, and that was proven when he lunged at her. Victoria tried to dodge and weave, both around and underneath Harry, appearing as nothing more than a red blur. However, Harry had caught onto her game and her tactics. When she tried to weave her way through his arms, his entire body lurched forward and slammed against her smaller frame. The collision was enough to cause a small shockwave that sent Victoria hurdling through the air, and hitting the ground hard.

Vampires couldn't get the wind knocked out of them, but Harry was sure he did just that. She flipped herself over and tried to push herself up to her feet, but Harry acted first. His body loomed over her, and his hands firmly pushed down against her shoulder, pinning her against the earth. His claws didn't sit idly by, and Victoria could do nothing but scream as his claws sank into her marble-like skin. Spider-like cracks formed around the wound with venom building up in her mouth. She swung her free arm at Harry, hoping she could knock him far enough to get up and escape.

To her horror, Harry leaned his head back, and before it could sail past him, he opened his jaws and caught her wrist in his jaws.

"No don't!"

Harry said nothing back, his eyes glaring down at the vicious killer in front of him. Another snarl ripped out his mouth, which was followed by a sickening crunch. Victoria's scream was so loud he wouldn't have been surprised if the entire Olympian Peninsula heard her voice. Her handless left arm dropped to the ground, with her red-eyes staring at the stump of rock and crystal where her hand use to be.

The hand dangled from Harry's jaws before he let it drop to the floor. Victoria's eyes followed the lifeless appendage, before screaming out bloody murder as Harry stamped on the hand with his foot, crushing it to dust. Red met green in a battle between will's, as the vampire tried to kick against her foe, but found her attempts to be useless. In her 500 years of existence, she'd never felt this helpless as the jaws of her enemy slowly descended towards her neck, with the intent of ending the fight once and for all.

Her eyes darted around, looking for an escape. Escaping from a situation was her speciality, her gift. Luck would need to be on her side, just as it always was. She couldn't meet her end by this dog.

Somehow, someway, luck found it's a way to her, and Victoria's red eyes focused on the speeding figure heading straight for them. She smirked and readied herself to move at a moments notice.

 _'Let's end this,'_ Harry thought, his teeth practically grazing against Victoria's skin when something hard slammed against his side. It was strong enough to knock him away from Victoria, causing the hand that was keeping her down to lose its balance. He felt something jump on his back and roared as cold hands started punching his body, and sharp sensations of teeth sinking into his shoulder.

Looking behind him, Harry could see the vampire physically looked young, maybe 16, or 17. However, he was bulky, which gave him an imposing appearance. He was under six foot, with black hair cropped short, but was spiked up. His clothing resembled something a teenage gangster wannabe would wear.

Growling, Harry pushed himself back and slammed his back into a tree, trapping the vampire and giving Harry enough time to grab him while he was dazed.

As Harry fought his attacker, the second vampire was beside Victoria, helping her to stand back on her feet. He looked older than his companion and was closer to Harry's human height with a lean build. His hair was dark blonde, and his eyes were bright red, just like most of his species. "Victoria!" He said, looking horrified and angry at her state.

"Riley!"

"Victoria! What is that thing!"

"Dangerous. Get me out of here. We need to be far away from that beast as we can."

"What about Raoul! We can't leave him," Riley reasoned, watching horrified as Harry grabbed Raoul and beat him into the ground with his mighty fists. Raoul was one of the newly-made vampires Victoria created and was one of the few they believed possessed a special gift. He could draw people in like a magnet, which they thought was thanks to his leadership skills in leading a gang when he was still human.

"He's already dead!" Victoria shouted, and started moving, half-dragging Riley while keeping her handless limb tucked under her armpit. "I didn't think the Swan girl would have a protector like this. We need to rethink our plan."

"How? How can we fight that?"

Victoria's eyes turned vengeful, staring with hatred at the beast that took her hand, "We need more. We need many more."

Back to Harry, the moment he got the attacking vampire to the ground, proceeded to smash its body to pieces with his fists. Off to the side, he watched in annoyance as Victoria and the one she called Riley took off in a blur, heading straight for the ocean. Snarling, he took Raoul's head into his hands, and ignoring the horrified look on his face, crushed his head between his palm. He made a note to come back and burn what was left.

He chased after them, but Harry knew straight away it was for nought. Soon enough, Harry found himself standing at the edge of a cliff, with the ocean in front of him. As he predicted, the two vampires were gone, their scent ending where he stood at the edge.

'Damn it!'

They were gone, and Harry knew to protect Bella had become much more difficult.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Happy New Year to everyone reading, and I hope you all had a great Christmas.**


End file.
